When the hearts cry
by dream wind
Summary: Eriol and Sakura pairing...Yes finally it's finished totally! I finally got the Epilogue out for their wedding scene ^^ several years later!
1. Prologue ~ Dark dream

~ When the hearts cry ~  
  
Prologue: The dark dream.  
  
Author's note:  
This is it! the sequal to my two previous story dedicated to Sakura and Eriol alternate coupling! This fic contains Nicholas or Hiko, Sakura, Eriol and few villains! They are fighting to stop very demons that tored out hearts of human to fuel their dark art. And those three, especially Sakura are cought in the middle of it...remember that guy with black hair and golden eyes in the 'curse of the years' ?this happens 2 years afterwards..so they are 19.  
  
  
Sakura~   
  
Sakura for once did not have to get up early in the morning for the class, as her Art class lecturer was sick and away so did not have a morning class.She yawned and tried to shake off the bad dream she had last night. She saw the guy from one of her past life flash back, 2 years ago. His eyes were deadly beautiful and unhuman and his dark black hair and sharp teeth. It indicated that he was not human in anyways at all! she thought it was the end but last night she dreamed of him again and telling or rather screaming her name, saying that she deserved to die shen she stopped his plan last time. Sakura got up and told Kero-chan sho has just got up about her dream.  
  
Sakura: "Kero-chan, do you think it meant something or am I just having some sort bad dream?"  
Kero-chan: "I think it means something may happen concerning some sort of dark creature. We need to gather Nicholas and Eriol to discuss this matter"  
  
Sakura nodded and decided to set off to Eriol's house with Nicholas picking her up on the way.  
  
1 hour later~  
  
Eriol gently put an arm around his love to make her feel calm. "So you think it was this demon that tried to kill you when you were Catherine?" Sakura nodded fast. Kero-chan popped up and sat on his Mistress's shoulder."The person or what ever it is, is definitly is trying to plan something death of all human kind and white magic. We really need to find source of his magic then cut it off before he somehow enlarges it and sets destruction one after the other" All three seriously nodded. "Ding Dong" and there was squeal of Ruby Moon echoing all the way down to the lounge room."Yukito-kun!!!!!!!" Nicholas, Eriol and Sakura fell under mega-heavy sweat drop.  
  
Yue came walking in, "Mistress called me to this meeting so what is it about?" The gathered people allblinked once then looked at Yue, who was tapping the end of his foot."Well? Mistress?" Sakura nodded "I called you because we have some dark creature coming to trying to destroy anything that represented, hope, or even anything good at all! we need to know how to stop it." Yue nodded and patted his Mistress's head."Do not worry Mistress, you know we are always here for you, I promised to protect you always." Yue got up and looked at her again "Can you tell me your dream as you rememebr it and exactly as possible?" Sakura nodded.  
  
[flash back]  
  
Sakura was walking through nice pretty garden, all peaceful and fine. Then a shadow seems to fill the place and Sakura saw that any life was dying around her! She was horrified but just stared. "Hello, Catherine, long time no see" A rich and velvety voice came from her back side, she spun to came to see that dark guy she met in one of her flash backs, two years ago! The guy laughed a little laugh of madness. Then he came down on her trapping her under him and the guy's inhuman but beautiful golden eyes stared into her's. "You wrecked my plan, did you know that?!?!? I could have been the king of the world..but yet you stopped me..but you faild to kill me! this time you shall pay for it, in most painful way..no dear, do not look so frightened" He smiled evily and ran his elegant and long finger down her face which was trambling with fear. "You shall be my queen..I will love to see the torture of emptying out your being, your essence as Catherine and fill it with void...and you shall fill the torture I was under that small little crystal that your partner trapped me into!" He then disappeared as if he never was there.  
  
[End of flash back]  
  
Yue's eyes were blazing bright with anger. "He that disgusting thing, touched you even? I sweat it must so evil to do so..very evil..perhaps darker then darkst night"  
  
"We need very good stretagy and survive and also save this planet" Sakura said firmly and held onto Eriol's comforting hand tightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ta da! the sequal to 'Curse of the years' this is it..maybe the biggst fight Sakura and Eriol and the gang will ever fight...if they live through it that is...don't worry...I am not planning to let one of the characters die right now..but may change later.  
  
dream wind 


	2. Universe's Tear

~When the hearts cry~  
  
chapter 1:Universe's Tear  
  
(AN:*sigh* this will be complex story I think O.o. gets hit by huge fluffy teddy bear in the face)  
  
  
Sakura~  
  
Sakura pondered as she lay lazily on the sunny grass patch of Nagano University. She has moved here to attend the university with Eriol, Nicholas and Rika. Tomoyo went to study at Paris fashion college, it took a whole month to convince that she will be okay and will anything she sends and that she won't have any best friend like Tomoyo was..etc.She pondered about the dream she had few days ago until a shadow fell over her.  
  
  
"What is card mistress doing, lazing beneath a Sakura tree?" Sakura smiled at the familiar voice of Eriol."Thinking?" Eriol's face became serious then and sat down next to her. His dark violet eyes and semi-long hair now resembled Clow Read even more then ever."The dream you had?" Sakura nodded and hugged him as usual when she wanted to know everything will be okay.Eriol smiled and patted her head."It's just I need to know my life as Catherine and somehow find about these Demons" "Sure, maybe you can search through my book collection and see if you get any similar description".They both smiled trying to think lighter and maybe less depressing.  
  
  
Eriol's House after last class of the day~  
  
"Sakura, look this was collection of Clow's study on Demons and the like...see if any fits any where near the description of the one you saw.But mind you though Clow didn't find a way to defeat all of them in time..so some are left blank at the bottom section"Sakura did not like the sound of that.  
  
Sakura flipped through about 4 books and finally in the last of the collection, she found one titled "The Dark Angels" And it fitted the description perfectly...but to her horror Clow had written "I am not sure if there is anyway to defeat these creatures heard a legend say that only way to defeat them in is to destroy their entire realm.Who would enough power to destroy a realm?no human will enable to destroy them, once they are set free.They can be released or sealed but not killed.That's the theory so far anyways.They can be caught and held in special crystals or bottles made of the same crystal.They call these Universe's tear, they have moving images of the centre of the universe inside it, essentially it's almost rare to find...no it's rare then every gem on earth.But they will get out ofthat crystal one day though..one day.Also just another note..or rather a rumour I heard is that they were cursed..or of some sort soif their realms destroyed they will be returned to normal."  
  
Sakura nearly dropped the book which contained those words."Sakura? you okay?"Eriol followed by Spinel Sun came in. "Clow Read wrote about it..but he is not sure if the way to defeat it is true...but even if it is..we don't have enough power to do so." Sakura looked downcast.More then anything, ones that she love will be hurt especially Eriol, even more then her own life he will be hurt for eternity.Who can say if she was ever reborn, that she will see him again? that is if the Demon haven't killed him.Sakura sat there and started crying trying to ease the burden placed on her with thought of that guilt. Eriol put down the tray and kneeled hugging her and cradling her. "I know...but you one thing...light and hope, he wants to destroy those...but if you are strong enough, who knows? you might just have enough..and remember...every life time I have I am tied to you..we have very special bond and that will always lead me to you...and I will follow where ever you maybe." Eriol looked dark but the doorbell rang. Kero-chan flew to the door admitting Nicholas in."Have you identified it yet? I faked my illness to come here earliest I can"Eriol nodded and pointed to the book that Sakura have dropped.  
  
Nicholas looked at the ancient drawing made of the Demon they were looking for and nearly gasped.  
  
[Flash back]  
  
Nicholas looked at Tristan who was smiling thinly at the Demon like creature before him and took out a small lump of crystal.It was nothing like he has ever seen.It was beautiful with something sparkling and swirling inside.The Demon's face turned white at the sight of the Crystal, was it something, only thing that this Demon feared?"Where did you get that Crystal?!?!" The Demon roared at Tristan. "Non of your Business"  
  
"I lock thee to this crystal, powered by the power ofthe universe...let it's essence purge the evil from this world...I the keeper of light shall conceal this darkness to this crystal!"And in a flash Nicholas saw the Demon again in the Crystal.Tristan looked at me and said quietly "This doesn't kill him but it will trap him in this crystal for at least few hundred years..but I hope by then someone strong enough will be around to destroy him..no destroy his realm thus he will be killed too.Come, I got to teach you magic so you can maybe live enough to see Catherine and fight this thing too" Tristan smiled and clapped his hand, which a pure white horse and pure black one appeared."You get on the white one Nicholas"   
  
[End of flashback]  
  
"Nicholas??!?!" Eriol waved the hand in front of frozen gaze of Nicholas."Huh? I still remember the day Tristan trapped that Demon in to the Universe's tear crystal" "Huh? then did Tristan ever tell you where he ever found it?" Nicholas nodded "Yeah..but kinda difficult I had say..it was from illusion of the heart...if your heart can create enough illusion through your sheer will it will start forming...but it will not kill him though...maybe we need some other solution..I mean long time solution...We will need to consult every magic lore books and scrolls we have and a special part of the local libary..come he maybe ready to strike soon...faster the better"  
All three left with Kero-chan and Suppi-chan in their shoulder bags and headed towards the new mansion bought by Nicholas.  
  
  
How did you like that chapter? arghhh fever have muddled my brain so it's umm kinda uncreative one right now O.o..  
  
dream wind, 


	3. The mysterious scripture

~When the hearts cry~  
  
chapter 3:The mysterious scripture  
  
  
Oshima Mansion~  
  
"Juri, please bring us a nice snack to nibble on" "Yes Mr. Oshima" Sakura smiled and Eriol grinned slightly. They were quiet use to having Nicholas's or rather Hiko's servent call him "Mr.Oshima" despite being only 19."Okay we can talk now...don't worry they are onlyphantoms, not real people...they won't able to hear what we are saying"  
  
"Okay first we will look at the scripture collection, which my father of long ago collected so preciously and the artifacts and books that Tristan have left us." Nicholas pointed to solid wall. "That's gateway to the room I keep secret from others including my servents, but first here is the snack!" Juri have finally come back up with sweet cakes and freshly squeezed watermelon juice."thank you Juri" Juri just nodded and went away."Well let's eat, we all need every bit of strength"  
  
Down in the Room of Artemise~  
  
All three of them start going through the scripts and scrolls first untill Sakura came upon a slightly older then other scriptures."Hey this one looks quiet old as museum mummies" Sakura smiled and spread the parchment, and met with strange symbols or writing which ever you care to call it."What are all these symbols?!?!"Sakura quizzed over when Nicholas came over, then Eriol too. "That is language of ancient latin...slightly older then thelatin we use...originating from Isreal region.It was kind of invented by a mage back then who have travelled around the europe and have come back and modified it.I can ananlyze but it may take few minutes for each sentence" Eriol immediatly asked "How do you know this language? it's like the lost language of magic" Nicholas ruefully smiled and answered "I saw it among my collections after, I start learning magic from Tristan, and since he knew it, he started teaching me the language." Sakura nodded "well, I am about to start..."  
  
"first it says...'I write this down as for the first time I have met with such creatures, they were so evil..deeper then the deep midnight...wait...deep midnight...is darker and deeper then dead of the night..yew...I can only think of Demons as we know them to be that evil..okay here we go I got the second sentence...' I sometimes tremble as I wwrite, for they could just appear anywhere, anytime...but I must stop...and write this down for the sake of the One that would destroy them....' arghhthat sounds terrible..."Nicholas rested for a minute then went straight back translating."The next sentence..is..'...The One would be that of a shining power, power that can make it's own power...when it crosses between the darkness and the earth the power shall be complete..' that sounds like Sakura-san, me and Eriol-kun" Eriol nodded"what else does it say?" "Okay, the next '...I hope one day I would live long enough to live as earthly human and meet that special person.I as guardian of all that's light hope that person would come soon..and must givet he knowledge of the Universe's tear the only thing that may delay them, but not kill them.but they must find the Heaven's field and let the battle take there,for it was already destined to be so..." All three became silent. "Well....we have a hell of battles coming up" Sakura said quietly, but even seems to echo in this magically charged room.  
  
  
Eriol~  
  
Eriol was disturbed, he didn't like the sound of all that.especially when his Sakura will be the one who has to destroy them or heal them what ever.And as the text says, when darkness, which was his obviously his and earth Nicholas's which always glowed bright in beautiful green.He didn't get it, no matter how much he searched in Clow's memory before, reading this script....he never knew about the fate or the destiny that they were walking to.Eriol suspected there were much more to Clow's memory then he knew. He quietly walked over to Sakura who just leaned in, making Eriol worry about his precious love.He then gently lifted her face and kissed her to stop her from worrying for the moment.If anything should happen to her, he knew he will never be happy again untill he saw her again...perhaps another life time? but will that life time be peaceful? unlike other two, no rather three life times?. Who knew...but he willed to all the celestial bodies above that they all, including Nicholas to survive this.  
  
Sakura~  
  
Sakura quietly enjoyed being embraced by Eriol. He was so gentle yet even inthis darkness, she could se that in his violet eyes that he was worried. The matter that was revealed not long ago scared her a lot more then when she read the written collection about these creatures. For her destiny was already written in the scripture.She wondered, what would it be like to able to make her own destiny? instead of knowing everything was already been set up or been laid out for her.  
  
Nicholas~  
  
For himself after reading that scripture, he felt like hugging Sakura to comfort her. Her face already conveyed her feelings of being destined to do this almost impossible task. Who wouldn't?  
  
  
After coming out of Oshima mansion~  
  
Eriol quietly asked Sakura, "Sakura, would you like to come to Literature Club's annual mask ball the week after saturday night?" "Sure! but mask?" Eriol smiled and starteed explaining "The theme is fantasy, it is to be like Carnavale celebration from Venice, Italy" Sakura looked quiet interesting at this, "I will inform Tomoyo...she sent me about 5 normal costumes, she thought would fit a card mistress. She gave me a nice coral red and gold costume which is to compliment yours...want to see it?" Eriol grinned "Sure, my most reveried card mistress" Sakura hit him on the head and finally entered their house and went to her room to get changed.  
  
Sakura entered the lounge again wearing long tailed cap like his but was tailed of with a gold star and a silver star ornarments hanging off the long tailed end and has similar costume to Eriol's but pink and where the rays of the sun was set in his, she had Stars decorating it. and she wore slightly traditional chinese clothing underneath but wore loose pants and long white shirt under a coral red long sleeved tunic edged with traditional chinese bordering.Complete with a wide silk gold sash around her waist. "Well it is a befitting for a great card mistress like you" Eriol smiled and gently waved his staff, letting petals of sweetly smelling gardenias, roses fall around them. Sakura laughed and for the first time in last week or so, she forgotten about the trouble that was looming on the horizon.  
  
Somewhere in the darkness~  
  
"How cute, a mask ball? I will be there so watch out my dears..." a dark hollow laugh was heard rebounding off the darkened room.  
  
  
phew...finished...sorry for not putting it up fast enough! it's christmas!! merry christmas everyone!  
  
dream wind 


	4. The Carnivale ball

~When the hearts cry~  
  
Chapter 4: The Carnivale Ball  
  
  
Sakura~  
  
Sakura was busy fixing her self as fantasy themed princess for the mask ball that Eriol have invited her to go with him.Tomoyo practically bursted her ear drums when she told her about the ball. Well Tomoyo will always be Tomoyo.She smiled as she spun in her shimmering silver and white dress...much like a renaissance style with silver trims and long sash of silver touching the ground behind her. She also wore contrasting black valvet cape since Tomoyo told her that this is most common cape worn in Venice during Carnivale time.She picked up her silver mask and matching white satin evening bag and strode off to Eriol's room.  
  
  
Eriol~  
  
Eriol gazed at him self, he was dressed in black and silver outfit of a mage king. it went perfect with his dark looks. He also helf his own black and silver mask to his face smiled.   
  
Turning around at the soft foot steps of Sakura, he gaped at her angelic outfit. He was sure, nobody could beat he love in outfit and beauty, grace, heart...the list can go on for another hour or so. "Well...will the beautiful angelic princess dance with this dark mage king?" Both he and Sakura laughed at this and Eriol escorted her to the car and started towards the ball.  
  
Darkness outside~  
  
A figure stood outside the place the ball was suppose to be held. The face was covered by a simple mask of half black and silver face mask and wore a costume of a mage but totally black and matching black with gold trimmed cowled cape.But one thing stood out from the entire costume, namely a pair of seductive golden eyes.  
  
  
Inside the ball~  
  
"Eriol, this is very ummm funny..in ironic sense" Sakura whispered to Eriol whilst they danced to a modern fox trot( AN: popular during 1940..kinda let's say fast version of ball room dancing)"Why? funny? I thought it suppose to be a wonder not funny" Eriol grinned at her as he asked. "well I had laugh if I mistaked someone else for you and you mistake someone else for me and said the wrong thing...imagine what they will be thinking!" Eriol laughed quietly and nuzzled her neck gently.  
  
People around Eriol and Sakura slightly stepped away from the couple and watched this wonderful couple dance like if in bliss.A dark figure inthe crowd looked towards the spectacle and smiled. It was the two greatest socerer dancing together in bliss. That will be ending soon,the figure thought smiling rather disturbingly.  
  
"May I have this dance, Angel?" Sakura and Eriol woke from their bliss and noticed that a lot of people were watching them. Sakura nodded gently and Eriol nodded in agreement and let her go. Something suddenly came to Eriol's mind...no first his magical sense, it was suddenly alert of another magical presence.  
  
Sakura felt nervous, because of the magical presence coming from the dancing partner she was with. It was rather powerful and disturbing. "What is your name, may I ask angel?" Sakura was cought off guard from her train of thought. "Ah...ummm just call me Sakura" "Sakura? isn't it a flower?" "Yeah, it's my favourite flower, that's why" the guy opposite of ehr nodded and easily guided her in elegant grace of predetory animal. The thought snapped into her mind...predetory animal! She looked up at his eyes and found them looking at her and it was golden, like that of a black panther, looking for something, something to control and perhaps satisify itself."Are you okay Miss Sakura?" The partner asked in concern when he noticed her glance."Ah..yes sure, I was just looking at the mask...it's so simple yet so effective, gives an air of mystery" The partner smiled and whispered something before being cut in again by Eriol. "Very beautiful...talented and should watch out for shadows card mistress" and gave her a brief kiss on the lips and then slipped away as Eriol appeared on the scene, taking Sakura back to his arms.  
  
Sakura told Eriol about what happened and Eriol nearly yelled out. "What....I bet he was one of the Demon's agent...anyways...how dare he even touch you that way, when I find that agent I am going to fry him to crisp" Eriol stroked her hair and hugged her slight body close to his, and danced the night away.  
  
In the shadows~  
  
"It sure did make the card mistress think hard, or stunned...I shall have you in my hand soon, and I will make sure that you will feel the agony of being trapepd in that tiny crystal!" a pair of golden flashed in the darkness "And if you are good..perhaps you will be my queen...no you will be mine..after the torture of course" The creature laughed in to the deep midnight.  
  
  
well there you go a quick chapter before New year time! O.o..well I tellyou this Demon is twisted a hell of alot! but in a chapter of two you will find out why and the origin of the Demon's self and his species.  
  
WARNING in next chapter...some gruesome details coming up so if you are sensitive please do not read it!just in one of two chapters will have this gruesome violence to make the story complete.  
  
dream wind, 


	5. Who are you?

~When the hearts cry~  
  
BEWARE ; blood is included in this chapter so be warned.  
  
AN:sorry for taking so long to write another chapter, gomen nasai!  
  
  
Chapter 5:who are you?  
  
  
Both Eriol and Sakura was walking back from a date out in the city,since Nicholas couldn't come because him being one year older then the rest of the gang had lots of business things to take of. But it was the night that gave Sakura a nightmare and will forever probably.  
  
  
It was Eriol who suddenly went alert with sensing a whiff of magick around the area they were passing."Eriol, did you feel that? that evil presence?" Eriol merely nodded but was very tense in his face with his power surging away from him, try to locate the exact location of this power."It's evil but not powerful as the Demon" Eriol said at last and continued on "This way Sakura, it's coming from that alley way." Eriol held onto Sakura's hand as Eriol summoned his staff soothe producing a flare of magickal light.  
  
Sakura screamed with horror at the sight they found.  
  
  
  
  
She saw a beautiful but evil creature like the Demon, holding a blood dripping heart of the human that was not too far away from it's feet.It was still pumping a bit..meaning that it was very fresh. Eriol held Sakura close to him away from same kind as Demon. "So, I get to see the two most powerful sorcers after all" It's full and sullen looking lips twisted into a cruel emotionless smile.  
  
Sakura barely peeked from Eriol's chest to see what was happening with the silence that came after her scream.The creature continued on "The heart, where the emotions are held...it gives off a lot of energy...especially from the energy of the emotions that we lack of... So what will you do about it?" It's smile went bigger, if it was possible.  
  
  
Eriol immediately summoned his power when a burst of green blazing green energy hit the creature. "Nicholas!" Both Eriol and Sakura shouted in unison. Nicholas have rushed from his home office when he also too sensed sudden surge of both star and dark power. He stood in his own glory of pure snow white and green clothing that suited both his hair and ever so green eyes."Are you okay, you two?" "Sakura is kinda in shock ..."  
  
Eriol flung out his power as the creature have already drained the heart's energy and threw a midnight blue energy tense with evilness. It covered both him and Sakura and also stretched to Nicholas.  
  
Sakura finally recovered from the shock and summoned the The Light card to chase away the creature at least since they can not be defeated easily.The creature created a gateway to their realm and disappeared when Light card start chasing it away with purity of light.Sakura nearly collapsed on her knees if not for Eriol holding her tightly the next minute from sheer use of magick in one go for one card.  
"Eriol...?" "Yes, my love?" "Please just stay by my side tonight?" Eriol smiled gently "For you anything..anything my love"  
  
Nicholas smiled at the girl he still loved and the guy whom deserved her.They made such a perfect pair. Darkness to Light...he hoped that all of them will survive this time.  
  
[Flash back]  
  
Nicholas busily learned from Tristan about magick. Tristan use to always tell how good Sakura was and she would have been more powerful if she had few more years.  
  
"You know Nicholas? Catherine use to be like snow...so simple and pure but with hidden power lying inside.that's what I saw and decided to train her to fullest potential.It was my father thousands of years ago wrote about the creature you saw me trap in the Universe's tear crystal"  
  
Nicholas agreed "Your father was?" "My father was leader of secret magical priests of Apollo, But I was born as a demi-god..so that's why I am still live after almost 2000 years. I am that old...He wrote lot's of them...but hidden it somewhere...I want you to dig it up and give it tot he Catherine's future reincarnation." Nicholas mutely nodded. "For her I will do anything..anything"  
  
[End of flash back]  
  
Nicholas sat in the darkness thinking back to those days. Tristan wasn't dead but also trapped in a crystal as he requested about 30 years ago. before he went into the crystal he said "Catherine was a reincarnation of powerful magician fromt he eastern lands...also been loved by another powerful magician back then...and that magician's own reincarnation was Christian..." Nicholas's eyes widened as he remembered the charismatic but sad eyed young man he met before."Wake me up when they come back..okay? do not hesitate to call me back..and take care" and he was gone into the crystal.  
  
  
Eriol and Sakura's house~~  
  
It was after sharing their details with Yukito, Kero and Eriol's guardians that night she went to bed. Eriol was awake still she could tell, as she lay her head on his broad yet lean chest, thinking back at what happened again."Sakura? you sleep yet my love? if you aren't let's just sit at the balcony and talk?" Sakura nodded getting up.  
  
at the balcony  
  
"It was strange night tonight Eriol...I would never forget such a sight..." Sakura gently leaned against his shoulder, sighing. Eriol nodded in agreement and stroked her soft hair carefully."It will be a long battle...there is a magical presence nearby.." Eriol and Sakura both jumped up, ready. They both saw a bright golden speck of light appear then suddenly burst into a life sized human shaped light being. "Who are you?" Sakura asked "It's me Tristan..do you not remember me Catherine?" The Light being took shape rapidly as the guardians came running as they also felt magical presence. A guy with light blue hair and violet eyes appeared and floated in the air easily.  
  
"It's..Tristan" another voice sounded not far from them "Nicholas?" "That's right..he was your mentor in magic back in your life as Catherine...and he been alive for last 2000 years as a demi-god" Nicholas gently landed on the balcony as the Tristan did the same.  
  
Tristan smiled..."You want to know the origins of these creatures I bet?" all nodded and went inside.  
  
"I still remember...my father was a priest...he was given the title of 'guardian of all that's light'...he wrote the scroll that Nicholas had about these Order of Dark Sun..that's what they are called. The leader Leferone..or emperor Leferon was once a human prince...he was utterly beautiful yet he had so much bitter regret...his mother was one of those mortals who gave both to a baby of God Hellios..the god of sun back then.He was bitter for Hellios never cared about his mother...not even when she died of a terminal illness.He decided that he will bring down the house of the Sun..so he learned every thing there was to learn of magick...both dark and light magick... he achieved yet Hellios was succeeded by even stronger god Apollo...years later for the first time in his existence as Emperor Leferon of Dark Sun order...he met someone who could battle him...that was my father.He created Universe's tear crystal for the first time ever in history and trapped him...but before Leferon was trapped he pleased something..he said 'Please heal me..please..somehow please' before he became totally trapped in the crystal...next time he woke up was when be broke the seals that held it finally and it was around time when Catherine was around but still not the most fully fledged mage yet....that's the origin of Order of the Dark Sun"  
  
Sakura blinked at the light blue haired guy.  
  
[Flash back]  
  
"Leferon please...do not act on your bitterness! please.." A young woman with light brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes pleaded her older brother, whom watched as he intensely trained in magick. Leferon stopped and looked at his younger sister..whom was not a demi-god like him but a normal human..he wished he could be just normal human..then wouldn't have to live with this bitterness.  
  
"Rosa come here.." He asked the girl with green eyes named Rosa. "Yes Leferone..?"Leferone sighed and looked into her eyes which made Rosa tremble with fear a little her own brother's intense stare from those golden eyes were so unearthly yet so beautiful.Did I tellyou how much I love you? but for out mother..I will make Hellios pay" The younger girl smiled ruefully "Of corse I love you too silly! how can a sister not love her brother?" Leferone shook his head slightly "I meant as in different meaning" He gently held herhand with his. Rosa looked at him now really frightened of her brother.Leferonegently stroked her elbow length light brown hair..."I loved you from the moment you were born...as a brother that was..but for last 3 years..the feeling became ddeeper and deeper..and now I wishto just at least let you know that I love you mroe then anything on this earth." "But Leferone we are siblings! we aren't suppose to be together! What will my finace say? I just got back from the enagagement celebration!please do not kill fiance too...for he is very skilled sorcer at age of 19...okay? at least please do that for me?"  
  
***shift of scene***  
  
Leferone glowered at the pool of his magick as he saw a perfect of man smiling holding his love and also his sister in his arm. The young man has neatly trimmed blackhair and deep violet eyes that any girls would drown in. Leferone sighed...he knew it was forbidden..but he will bring the house of the sun down..he promised thenhe will whisk his sister off to a secluded place where noone can find...  
  
[End of flash back]  
  
"Sakura?..." Eriol gently shook her trying to wake her up, Sakura got up slightly dizzy. "I saw how it all happened...I was there...and Eriol was my fiance...and Leferone was my half brother" Except that of Tristan everyone's mouth dropped and more as she finished her sentence"...and that he loved me as..in lover's love not sibling love...and since I never loved him more then a brother..he had this bitterness against eventually and he killed me in a magical battle"  
  
Sakura cried as Eriol came and hugged her tightly.Eriol looked at the ceiling as he hugged Sakura close and murmured "I will always love you..always"  
  
  
ha ha...how was that? :D phew...a long one to make up for the lateness... ^_^...enjoy!  
  
dream wind 


	6. A wish

~ When the hearts cry ~  
  
chapter 6  
  
A wish.  
  
  
AN:arGHHHH I feel so down, it suppose to be summer but it's so grey and rainy today!O.o..  
  
  
  
Eriol's house~  
  
Eriol spread the local newspaper and blinked at the headline. It screamed 'A trail of horrific murders plagues the city' Eriol knew it was those creatures from Order of dark sun.Sakura came over all dressed for the day and two plates of breakfast."Hello, love, what are you reading so intently?" Eriol looked up with his violet eyes worried."It's those creatures, they been murdering at least 20 people to obtain the heart's energy" Sakura blinked several times hard before replying "20??!?! I don't care if Leferone was my past self's half brother! we really got to get rid of him!that is terrible...20 innocent people died to fuel their evil magick" Eriol getnly took the plates from her hand sat them down and took her hand and kissed her fingers. "I will always defend you and love you....so please do not go so sad like that...as I told you back when we were in Tomoeda elemantry school...you are at your best when you smile" Sakura blushed and smiled "We better hurry we got a class in like 40 minutes or so"  
  
  
In a darkness~  
  
Leferone gazed at the mirror, watching his reincarnated sister eat and walk happily with that blasted reincarnation of her fiance that he killed before she got married to him thousands of years ago.Only thing that has changed was that her power was lot stronger,almost up to his level of magick.  
  
[Flash back]  
  
Rosa woke to the sound of screams of her maid telling her mistress to get up and get going fast to Master Ciel's house for there is a battle.Rosa did not have time get made up nicely so she threw on her plain cloths and a warm magician's robe and ran out with her father, and her maid.  
  
**shift of scene**  
  
Leferone still saw the young man of 19 years old,as he was in present time but he was glowng with dark purple energy which he controlled well for someone young as he.Well not that he was that much older only 4 years older.But 4 years could mean a lot to a sorcerer.  
  
"You tried to take her away from me!and I bet you knew it will drive me mad feel weak inside!isn't it enough that you already got the entire female population of the city trailing after you? is it you thought was only way to defeat me and my order?" Leferone accused Ciel, younger but his greatest rival to his magick and also an obstacle in his order's way to glory.  
  
Ciel smiled rather eerily and very intensely "I just simply love her, but it wasn't to hurt you though,and for her I will do anything and one day...one day she will be the fall of your order, not now or in few years time but maybe thousands of years later" Ciel wielded his sun shaped staff easily, which was twice his height.  
  
"Both of you please stop!!!!!" It was the voice of Rosa who came in running ahead of her father and maid."Please, Leferone! it's only 3 more days till the wedding! why are you trying to kill him!please...it's my wish...to be with him..a wish...that's all it is." Rosa looked at him sadly and ran over to Eriol hugging him "I am so sorry it's my fault, all my fault" She whispered to Ciel who was hugging her closely."Don't blame your self Rosa, if something happens...you are going to live on..okay and make sure his order is stopped...please at least promise that for me...and..and I will always love..always"  
  
Leferone now both hated and loved his sister.Was it because he was her sibling and was at dismay as he realized, was turning evil? Leferone's tear dropped to the ground. "I challenge you, Rosa to a magical battle for his life..if you win I let him live at least for awhile..if you don't he will leave you and go and find another bride"  
  
Leferone, did not know or thought his sister would go against him but the next words spoken by sister shattered his heart."I challange you, Leferone, for Ciel I am willing to risk everything and anything!"   
  
[End of flash back]  
  
Leferone still remembered that shout of challenge from his sister Rosa,which still haunted him and made his heart ache. Leferone muttered "Why?!? why Rosa? will you win this time and bring down the Order?but...I love you so much...yet I also hate you...no my love for you still is stronger...my desire for your warmth and smiles...how can you be my down fall?" Leferone cursed Ciel for that prophecy.He smiled evily and strode out with his new human like clothings and books and headed towards the second class that his sister and cursed Ciel would be in.  
  
Archeology class~  
  
"Today we have a new transfer student from france, please welcome Fa Cierin, Michaele"  
Both Eriol and Sakura gasped and looked at the new student this Michaele was like Leferone! Michaele was unearthly beautiful and graceful.  
  
Eriol whispered to Sakura"Did you see that student is like twin of Leferone?" Sakura barely nodded.Eriol smiled at his Sakura...she was so beautiful even when she was lost in thoughts. He gave her a light kis son the cheek went back to studying.  
  
  
Leferone~  
  
Leferone smiled as he saw all the girls stare at him, but his mind was one only one girl, the beautiful light raddish brown haired girl next to Ciel's reincarnation. He only smiled more when the lecture finished and he was going out."Michaele please wait!" Rosa was running down the steps with Ciel close behind. "Uh hi! I 'm Sakura and this is my b/f Eriol, I was wondering if you need help gong around this campus, We would be happy to guide you around" Rosa's reincarnation, now named Sakura smiled brightly. Leferone could not help but grin back. "Sure...it would be nice..I hope it doesn't hider you guys from doing your things" Sakura shook her head "No..no..it's okay!" Ciel's reincarnation named Eriol smiled too. "Ringg..." Eriol frawned and answered his mobile phone."WHAT?!!!!" Eriol yelled into the phone which even to Leferone himself was almost blasted away."Arghh Sakura, It's Nakuru, my cousin, she is stuck out in the forest in the camping ground because her and her friend's car broke down...umm you guide Michaele around, and becareful please okay?" Eriol looked at her sadly and went running towards his car.  
  
Leferone smiled, thinking he must thank this cousin of Eriol one day. Sakura smiled and started walking "Well shall we go?" Leferone nodded and his heart leaped when she grabbed his hand dragged him towards the Union House.  
  
  
Under the shade outside the Nari memorial hall~  
  
"Phew that was alot of touring, I hope you don't feel lost that much anymore" Leferone smiled "No, it was very nice of you , Sakura-san" Sakura blushed and looked away."Thanks, you are the fourth person in my life that called me Sakura-san not Sakura-chan" Leferone smiled and took her hand and brushed his lips for a polite kiss on her fingers and left the place.  
  
  
Sakura~  
  
huh? what was that suppose to mean? I guess he was just being polite.But I tell you he looks like Leferone too much...could it be him? no...I don't think he can risk being detected by me and Eriol and others.Maybe....  
  
  
Eriol~  
  
Eriol watched from the giant oak tree nearby and murmured to himself..."Just a wish, a wish that would come true this time...for she will defeat you, Leferone"  
  
Eriol then climbed down carefully and tapped on Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura?"   
"Eriol? you are back!" Sakura threw her self as usual at Eriol and Eriol just smiled contently and hugged back.Then gently he kissed hr soft hair and took her hand walked back to their house for lunch before their next class.Eriol agreed with himself that she was his happiness and everything that is happiness for him.  
  
  
  
O.o... wooow....what will our darling Eriol do?stay tuned! next one might be sweet...  
and our darling Eriol and Leferone clash for the first al lout fight!  
please R+R  
  
Dream wind 


	7. As it was

~ When the hearts cry ~  
  
  
arghhhh Writer's block...this is just quick one to continue on about the history. Next chapter....Well something wonderful happens but also about Rosa's death and lots of POVs.  
  
chapter 7  
  
As it was~  
  
  
  
Leferone have just drained another, or rather 4th human heart's energy that night to fuel his magick which has brought down the House of the Sun. Well not exactly, he was the last standing descendent of the House of the Sun.But his bitter regret and past only made him hate the House of the Sun even more then ever. Leferone smiled at his bloody hands and opened a portal and disapepared to his human form's so called house.  
  
Leferone was tired though as human form, and sat down falling into sleep.  
  
  
Eriol's house,  
  
Eriol thank gratefully into his good old armchair, Sakura was out with Rika for a girl's night out. Eriol's graceful 6"5' frame was tired but Eriol's thought went back to Sakura's words.. "Leferone was my half brother in my perhaps first life time...how can he love his sibling? and he was so bitter against his father Hellios, whom he later killed." Eriol could not but feel jealous again for the first time in 2 years after he met Nicholas. Another race for Sakura's affection? Of course it wasn't Sakura's fault, it was just their own faults for falling in love with her and get tangled in a complex destiny. He never knew such when he was named Ciel back 2200 years ago.  
  
[Flash back]  
  
Ciel remember meeting Rosa's half brother for the first time. He was cold towards him, but Ciel beared that coldness because of Rosa.He was beautiful of course, just like any sibling related to Rosa would be.His soft black hair that reached the nape of his neck and piercing but unearthly golden eyes were the most striking. Rosa answered his unasked his question. "He is a demi-god" Ciel thought no wonder, how can human look so beautiful like that apart from Rosa that was.He smiled gently and went to the vast garden of Rosa's household with Rosa on his arm.But he felt Leferone's Eyes boring into his back with so much intensity of hatred.  
  
***shift of scene***  
Few days later  
  
Ciel came rushing in at sudden mental call from Rosa, When he ran into a separate room at her house hold, He found her struggling to avoid her brother who was about to kiss her."Ciel! you came!" Rosa yelled ut in relief as Leferone growled and let go and prepared to fight, it was the night before her wedding.  
  
[End of flash back]  
  
Eriol woke with a jerk and sadness. He couldn't believe what Leferone did in the past. he wasn't so much as prepared but he did his best but if his power could bring down a god, can a human mage stand against a demi-god.As he died as Ciel, he wished that he would able to master most unique magick in his next life time, something that will...will have a chace against Leferone.And because of that wish was mainly to protect Rosa when she was reborn again...he was born as the world's most powerful sorcerer combining not just western school of magic like before but also eastern school magic. As his life as Clow, Eriol felt he could take on Leferone except that Leferone was locked away in the Universe's tear crystal created by a secret society of Apollo.And in his next life time as Christian, he died nefore he confronted Leferone again. Eriol got up at the sound of Sakura's happy laughter breaking up his dark mood and shedding her wonderful light on the darkness. "Eriol! I am back!" Eriol smiled and hugged Sakura as she threw herself at his arms.  
  
Sakura that night~  
  
Sakura felt something was wrong with Eriol, His aura was dark tonight, like if something bad has happened...well for sure they had Leferone to worry about...but sometimes, Eriol can be so serious. Sakura smiled again, Eriol can be so cute even when he is serious.Being the most happy one of them all, she made sure people cheered up.Talking about Leferone, She thought back to Micheale's uncanny representation of Leferone. Sure he reminded her of Nicholas when they first met, distant at first but still polite and kind...but she just wished maybe he looked a little different from Leferone? Oh heck! Sakura thought, she will think about it tomorrow.  
  
[Dream sequence]  
  
Sakura was walking in a forest, when she came upon a small lake. She bent down to drink it's crystalline water but then when inches from her hand, the water rippled and something rose from the water, it was Leferone! He was unearthly beautiful, strangely attracted. Was it just reminiscent of her sibling affection from the ancient past?oh was it more? No that couldn't be it....after all how can you kill your loved one?  
  
Leferone tipped her head with his long elegant finger and looked into her eyes with those eyes like the golden sun.he spoke at last , "How is my beloved today? you are visiting me in your dream, it's something like a waking dream, I too saw you and entered this dream of yours.You wre thinking how can I kill you if I loved you? well I still love you, that's clear...I was in rage...even you...my most precious thing in this world wasn't spared from my rage.I weeped after I defeated you. But still I want you to suffer the pain of being inside that damn cursed Universe's tear...twice. I am a little tired of that game...so I decided...that I will be the wolf and you will be the lamb I hunt down...and Eriol is your shepered.How you like that?"  
  
Sakura shook with fear inside, Leferone must not know that she feared for all those she held dear. "Alright, since you give me no choice...I challange you! I will be one lamb that will never be found!" Skaura yelled in defiance to Leferone. Leferone actually took back and looked at her from his heart. the face below his usual serene mask. It was hurt and shock of recognition. "Rosa...no...Sakura...you challenged me again, I have no real wish to hurt you...just give in to me...and I will never need to have hurt you and your friends again. all I ask for is that all your heart to belong to my heart and vice versa if that's what your wish" Sakura started to back away from him then woke with a start, to see Eriol's handsome face leaning in with her breakfast.  
  
"Sakura? Are you okay...you seem to be having a nightmare...so I woke you.I hope you don't mind" Eriol put down the breakfast tray and held her hand in his, reassuring that he will always love her, in that simple gesture of his love. "Did Leferone give you another dream?" "No..but he came in to my dream" Sakura corrected him."He knew I was asleep and he entered it...it was terrible Eriol...he said he would hunt me down like wolf and sheep game" Sakura leaned against his shoulder trying to make sure she will never need to fear again with Eriol beside her.  
  
Eriol gently kissed on her forehead and handed her breakfast. "You cook so nicely Eriol!thanks for the breakfast!" Sakura cheered up a little and started eating her food. Eriol smiled "Would you come with me to Maxim De Paris tonight?it's been awhile since we been out and relax" Sakura nodded "Sure, Tomoyo is coming today afternoon...I bet she has at least 20 different costumes for me to try on. she already sent this wonderful pale mint green dress 2 days ago. and I bet she will be at the Maxim De Paris with her Mom." Eriol and Sakura both grinned at Tomoyo's still ever great obesession with Sakura."It will be something you will never forget tonight but also represent something very wonderful" Eriol smiled at his beloved.  
  
Leferone~  
  
Leferone watched and smiled rather disturbingly, "Wonderful Rosa, It will be a pleasure to see you again..."  
  
leferone gently hummed a small tune to himself, a song that kept him going all these 2200 years of his existance.  
  
(this is the song from 'Sound of music' the mother superior sings it to Maria called 'climb ev'ry mountain')  
  
Climb ev'ry mountain, search high and low,  
follow ev'ry byway, every path you know,  
climb ev'ry mountain, ford ev'ry stream,  
follow every rainbow, till you find your dream,  
A dream that will need all the love you can give,  
Every day of your life for long as you live...  
  
  
Leferone felt better, knowing this time he might finally have found that end of rainbow, end of the stream and reached the peak of all the mountains he has climbed.But he knew better, he still felt terribly jealous of this Eriol.  
  
  
Eriol~  
  
Eriol looked at the bird that sat grooming itself in a nearby weeping willow tree, where he waited for Sakura so they can head to their usual place for lunch. Eriol could not help but feel jealous of Leferone's devotion and hope of obtaining his Sakura's love and affection.He thought after Nicholas has been defeated two years ago, that no one else will try to tear them apart.Destiny is very complex, Eriol! you can't expect them to be that simple. Eriol scolded himself thinking that Destiny can be so simple.  
  
  
  
  
Ta da! stay tuned! will Leferone Ruin this Life time as well fro our darling Sakura and Eriol.?  
  
any comments welcome, long as it's not anti Eriol and Sakura comment, cuz' I support Sakura revolution! big time supporter of this alternate coupling in CCS revolution group!  
  
Dream wind, 


	8. With this promise for Eternity....

~When the hearts cry~  
  
chapter 8: With this promise for eternity...  
  
  
  
Sakura~  
  
Sakura smiled as she dressed for the dinner at Maxim De Paris, Tomoyo that day has been busy hugging her and getting her to try out all of 20 other costumes she made for her. She decided to wear the white simple dress with 3 layered hem and viridian green sash tied in simple knot. She wore the green emerald necklace Eriol gave her when he took her on their first date, back in Tomoeda.She gently brushed it with her finger tips then gave a light kiss to the pendent and walked out of her room.  
  
"How is my angel this evening?" Eriol came up with exquisite bouquet of deep red roses and baby's breath poesies.Sakura smiled at him and took the offered flower and smelt the sweet scent they produced."Very good Eriol" Eriol silently smiled taking her hand and leading her to their car.  
  
In nearby shadowed tree~  
  
A darkened figure, sat on a sturdy branch musing at the two figures dressed elegantly. Leferone smiled, revealing his sharp unhuman like teeth below. His eyes, that of golden sun were shining with anticipation of tonight's plan."Soon Rosa, soon enough"  
Leferone leapt down softly in the grassy area below and strode out as the couple left for tonight. His tall and fine figure showed the exclusively cut designer suit to perfection.  
  
  
Eriol and Sakura at Maxim De Paris~  
  
Eriol smiled his usual smile, looking at his love which even deaths and other obsticles could not separate over more then 2000 years.It was his fate to be within her complex destiny, not just mere chance. It was a hard but splendid life, which he got his reward well...to be with her for all eternity.  
  
"Sakura?"  
"Yes Eriol?" Sakura smiled as she looked up.  
"Will you marry me?" Eriol gently asked her.  
"marry??" Sakura colored slightly and smiled at her future self and Eriol together,with little kids running around them.  
"Yes, of course! who else will I spent eternity with!"  
Eriol nodded and took out a small gold and emerald valvet box, and opened it and offered it Sakura, letting her look at the small star shaped vivid Viridian green emerald and surrounded by a diamond ring and small emerald wings at side,representing her staff.Eriol gently took her hand slid the ring on the middle finger in the left hand, the engagement finger. Sakura was almost crying, chocking for words to describe this most beautiful moment."Sakura, you this is one of most happiest moment in my life so far, even across all those years?" Sakura mutely nodded.  
  
Leferone glared discreetly at the couple, so this was his suprise? he remembered the day when an agreement was formed between Rosa and Ciel.He winced at the unpleasant thought and smoothed out his face and walked over to the couple and coughed.  
  
"Ah, Michaele!" Sakura exclaimed, smiling. "Nice to see you, you come to this place often?" Leferone smiled gently as possible."Occasionally not often, I guess you two are having a great time?" Sakura and Eriol both grinned at this, "Yup happiest! We have just become fiance and fiancee!" Sakura smiled happily as she said in a fast whisper. "Well, who knew, but then I am new around here, so I still haven't much had chance to see you guys after being here for a month" Leferone smiled politely and left the restaurant saying he has business to attend.  
  
Leferone at his mansion~  
  
Leferone stopped blasting his practise wall and came down a little, it's no use doing this. Leferone smiled suddenly a smile that was of a predatory animal, with his eyes shining like a sleek panther. The couple would get a suprise when they returned home.  
  
  
Eriol's House~  
  
Eriol sighed and entered his room after seeing Sakura to her room. Then suddenly a piercing scream came from Sakura's direction. Eriol immediatly vanished his tired thoughts and feelings and ran towards her room.  
  
Sakura~  
  
Sakura stared at the wall of her room, in a large sheet of fine paper, words that declared the start of the game.  
  
" If you watch,  
You will see me,  
If you reach out   
You will find me,  
But when a Star dies,  
so does the Hope,  
So let us begin our game"  
  
  
Eriol then opened the door ans saw the paper too. written in what it seemed like blood.Sakura fainted and might have hit the floor if not for Eriol's quick reflex to catch her falling delicate form.  
  
Eriol gently layed her out on her bed, removing her sash and shoes and placed a spell on her so no nightmare will disturb her tonight. Her inner strength and will power was needed.Erilgently kissed her forehead and held onto her hand watchingher for another hour then returned to his room.  
  
  
Leferon's mansion~  
  
Leferone laughed, distorting his fine and beautiful mouth. He enjoyed, the look on Ciel's face, it was one of horror and disgust and concern. Leferone didn't like the last expression but that's what he saw in space of few minutes.Leferone smiled and turned his mirror to the other boy, one that had appearance of an angel but one of the Comisc Trio that might mean the endof his Order. Nicholas as he learned of his name, was busying typing away at a speech for next meetingof excutives of his company. Suddenly he stopped and pointed across the wall and magically a portrait appeared. I was of..Rosa, but she was Catherine in the portrait. Nichoals walked up and traced his finger around the lovely face of Rosa. " I just wish you to be happy, that's all I need to see and hear...." Nicholas smiled to himself and walked back to his desk and was back to work again. Leferone mused at this image on his many numrous mirrors, this snow white haired and matching emerald green eyes young man was still in love with his Rosa. wellnot exactly his yet...but soon the prey must be caught.  
  
  
Leferone opened his energy and flew to Ciel's mansion and was stopped by a barrier of dark power. Leferone tried to break through but it was strong. Leferoen muttered and looked at the sleeping form of Rosa. Ciel must have stopped me from entering her dream tonight. It was wierd , the magic aorund him was something of different from Western school of magic, was this power...perhaps something he didn;t know about? he will figure it out. Leferone left a small note in the mail box and went back to his mansion.  
  
  
next morning~  
  
Nukuru stretched from her late sleep last night, missing out all the drama that had occured. She saw a note beside the newspaper, and took it up and almost screamed at the words.  
  
" Step by Step,  
I am coming closer,  
What will you do,  
Will the little mary  
be there to protect  
her lamb?  
green earth's power  
shall fade away  
littel by little  
"  
  
Nukuru ran in realizing the green earth meant Nicholas. Nichoals's power was one of beautiful green, one of the Cosmic Trio power.  
  
"Master! Sakura-san! it's Nicholas! he will need your help right now!he is in danger!" Nukuru yelled at the group assembled at the table including Suppi-chan."He is what? Nukuru?" Eriol asked calmly. "Read this!" Nukuru slapped the note down in the middle of the table and the group crowded around.  
  
  
Nicholas in a strange magical dimension space~  
  
Nicholas in his pure white mage robe, looked around carefully at this strange magical dimension he walked in, his green aura glowed brighter, making a shield of protection around him.  
  
He was geting nervous by the minute at this defeaning silence.  
  
"So has the earth have come?" A smooth voice asked making Nicholas whirl to his left. A beautiful but most dangerous looking guy stood there, in black robe and with strange symbol of sun surrounded by another thicker dark ring decorating his long black mage's robe.  
  
"So you are Leferone, the leader of Order of Dark Sun" Nicholas's ever so green eyes flared like twin suns.  
  
  
Eriol and Sakura forgotten about the class that day, they needed to save or help Nicholas. Sakura released fly and Eriol also used his own magic to create a pair of wings as well. They suddenly was hit by a wave of magic which halted the entire group. Spinel Sun flew up his master and asked, "We have hit a barrier?" Eriol nodded, "stand back all of you, including Sakura that is, I am going to blast this barrier right through, and you might get hurt by the amount of magic I am going to use" All nodded, even Sakura who trembled lightly.Eriol held his breath and gathered his magic fast...'For you Sakura...for Nicholas and everyone that we love!' Eriol shouted siletnly as himself glowed brighter then the midday sun on sunniest day with eerie dark purple power that was his.  
  
  
:D heh...don't worry the story has a fair amount to go, you ask where I got this idea of sibling falling in love? it was an idea from a drama series from Asia(specifically S.Korea) called "Fall Story"....it's too sad. so I got an inspiration from it. and this will be the final story in the trilogy I been writing for Eriol and Sakura pairing. Before writing perhaps a more brighter, more romance based story for the couple, I would like to dedicate my self to writing a Gundam wing and Sailor Moon cross over dedicated to my ever fav gw/sm couple Hero and Usagi.  
  
dream wind 


	9. Earth of light

~ when hearts cry ~  
  
  
AN:Welll maybe 5 or more chapters to go? oh well.enjoy.Oh by the way there is a little surprise in there.  
  
  
chapter 9 :Earth of light  
  
  
  
In a dark dimensional space~  
  
  
Nicholas faced without fear at Leferone. He must survive, to defeat this Order of Dark Sun..he was needed to complete the Cosmic Trio. Leferone stood there, total perfection, an ideal beauty to all females. Who can resist this perfection of a guy? Sakura. She surely won't feel anything close to love for this guy.  
  
Nicholas start chanting a spell of earth, calling on the very source of it's power, the power of light.It's light of life was what made earth intense with living energy.  
  
  
"I call thee to hear my call,  
I am the deepest of the earth's soil,  
I am the sea that rushes to the shore,  
I am the sky that protects the earth,  
One by one I gather thee's power,  
come to my aid,  
as I unite thee, I shall purge the   
evil that taints this earth  
I am the Earth of light!"  
  
The green power blazed within Nicholas as a spinning ball of green energy appeared in front of him racing towards Leferone who has put up a easy barrier shield to protect him. The earth's power collided into the shield making it go under strain from the amount of magic it took brunt of. This made Leferone frown, so if one of the Cosmic Trio can do this, then definitely three of them will finish him and his Order off. He must get one of them off the picture.  
  
Nicholas was about start another spell when he felt it...it was Eriol's power.  
Nicholas covered his eyes as the eye blinding amount of magic burst the dimensional space that Leferone created. Eriol was there glowing almost like surreal angel of darkness. It was also Sakura and their guardians too. "Nicholas!!!!" It was Sakura who came in running as Leferone disappeared leaving a fluttering note coming down to the spot where he has just been.Sakura flew over picking the note and screamed " Sakura you okay? what does it...?"  
  
Sakura collapsed from shock, Nicholas rushed in to hold her as he was nearest and picked up the note and gasped a strangled cry.  
  
" When the twinkles flicker,   
so does the hope,  
are you running away  
my little lamb?  
or will you be the  
sacrifice?  
"  
  
Eriol looked or rather glared at the spot where the Leferone disappeared with his beautiful eyes deadlier then deep midnight.Eriol muttered "We must find the heaven's field..." Eriol turned around and gently shook Sakura to see if she wakes up, which she did much to everyone's relief. Sakura said rather quietly "Next is me..he is coming after me" Eriol nodded "I know my love, you know I will never let anything happen to you" Eriol gently gave her a small on tip of her nose and held her hand and kissed her fingers too."I hope everyone is willing to keep an eye on Sakura, even when she is out with her friends, especially you Kerberus and Yue." Eriol posed for a moment "I am going help you too achieve yourself into a human form, Kerberus, it makes keeping an eye on Sakura easier. I do not wish to cage her in anyways because of our fears. I want Yue to be guard around the house so if I can't be there at the house and she is alone she is still safe.Ruby Moon you are too help Yue do the duty, two eyes better then one, and You too Spinel Sun, I believe you should have a human form to take turns with Kerberus to watch over Sakura. Nicholas and I will be guarding her when ever we can, but if we can't you guys will have to, am I clear?" "Yes, Master!" Both Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun replied firmly. "Crystal Clear" was Kerberus's and Yue's reply. "Good, let's all go home and rest, you too Nicholas, for heaven's sake who knows, at your weakened state, he might attack you again if alone, Come."  
  
  
At Eriol's House~  
  
Kero blinked his eyes, they were red amber colored,Unburnished golden hair that matched his coat which reached to his shoulders. His lion's golden coloured coat has also shifted and changed to become long traditional Chinese over coat with paler golden edges to it with white piece of cloth that wrapped around his waist and ended in a long streams behind.Kero broke into a open smile, which is very opposite to Yue's normal stark or grim face.Sakura laughed and cried and hugged Kero tightly, "You are human, well at any rate a human look alike form". Eriol smiled "I guess it wouldn't so bad, now you can go around unsuspiciously without having to hide every where to keep an eye on Sakura and come on Spinel Sun, it's your turn" Spinel Sun looked up from his book and nodded. " Spinel Sun can I gave your human form a name when you finished with it? I am sure you wouldn't want to go around saying your name is Spinel Sun ne?" Ruby Moon asked rather looking too innocent for herself. Spinel Sun just raised one of his crystal green eye. "I take that as a Yess!" Ruby Moon squealed.  
  
Few hours later~~  
  
Spinel blinked and blinked twice as he looked at him self. He was exact opposite to the golden one of Kero, His long hair which reached below his knees were tied neatly and his face was paler shade, his green eyes which was deep green made a stark contrast to midnight black hair. his costume was different, it was simple long sleeved grey dress like cloth then a black sleeveless over coat, styled in European style coat.It has silver trimmings around the edge and the final simple long and full sleeved coat came on top. "Nice work Master"Spinel could not help but praise his master's skill.Spinel dreaded the next part where Ruby Moon will be Squealing her head off at this transformation.  
  
Spinel took the last step out so everyone can see his human form. "Suppi-chan!!!! can I name you Touya?!?!" Spinel face crunched at this "Why Touya? you still miss Sakura-san's brother?" Suppi smirked at Ruby Moon.  
  
"Well, all of you I want you to relax but make sure you are on alert for any strange magical presence" All nodded in agreement and Eriol took Sakura's hand led her away to their private parlour to relax. It will be a long fight, longer then anyone thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
:D.....a little surprise there ne? imagine Kero-chan as a human! . 


	10. Star of hope

~ When the hearts cry ~  
  
  
chapter 10: Star of Hope  
  
  
AN:Arghhhhhh writer's block attacked me for last week! I promise I am telling you the truth!  
  
Disclaimr: I do not own any official rights to the series.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
At a pond on the University campus~  
  
Sakura looked up at the blue sky as she lay her head on Eriol's lap. Who also seems to be looking at the sky but his handsome face streaked with worry. Sakura gently lifted her hand and stroked his face, which startled him to look down at her. "Anything worrying you Sakura?" Eriol asked gently as always."No, nothing right now but you been depressed for days, 24 hrs a day since that incident 2 days ago" Eriol nodded "Yes it has...Ciel once said before he died to Leferone that you will be his downfall. Yet he still loves you. Of course he will torure you first, which makes me even feel more irksome then ever with his sick thoughts" Sakura understood. "Sakura!!!!" It was voice of one and only Tomoyo. "Tomoyo -chan is something wrong?" Tomoyo shook her head "I thought Ruby Moon looked rather worried too worried for her usual cheerful demeanor for last 2 days" Sakura nodded and Eriol set to explain the situation "Sakura-chan! you will need great looking costumes for this! I can imagine you and Eriol as a pair of mage king and queen! it suits you! and Hiragiizawa-kun too! I better go off and start collecting the materials! it's been so long since I made you an awsome costume for such important occasion!" Both Eriol and Sakura sweatdropped as Tomoyo hurried off in search of costume materials."Tomoyo-chan will always be the same and I hope it will always be that way...only if we defeat the Order of the Dark Sun. For the sake of seeing her smile, hear Kero-chan's laughter, dreams of all the people, pureness in a child's heart..I wish to defeat Leferone and his order...you too right Eriol ?" Sakura asked getting up "As always Sakura".The couple never noticed a unearthly beautiful young man gazing at the couple, his eyes were glittering in golden color like that of the sun's.  
  
  
Sakura hummed as her and Rika-chan made their way to the field work together. Sakura knew Kero-chan was watching out for her at a discreet distance.He swore he saw a glimpse of Leferone in a guy who was wearing pair of sunglasses and perfectly cut suit fitting or rather showing off his perfect body. Kero then quickly fixed his attention abck in time to yell out ot Sakura, "Sakura don't take anymore steps!!!" Kero came running as Sakura turned around and stepping into the magical enclosure that was detectable in his eyes and magic.Kero swore to himself and tried to blast the space where his mistress disappeared. But it just seems to be non existance he flipped the newst mobile phone given to him and dialled to Eriol's number first then Nicholas's then everyone else.  
  
Sakura looked around confused, at Kero-chan's warning of her not to take anymore steps. But right now, she was tanding a field of stars. "Hello my love, how are you on this fine day?" a smooth voice, utterly attractive voice spoke behind her. "Leferone" Sakura spoke quietly as she turned facing gorgeous, unearthly beautiful man in front of her."Star of hope....when Stars fade so does the hope" He spoke in cryptical way, eventhough she knew what he meant. He took this chance and grabbed her both arms and leaned very close, so close that his silky long front hair brushed her forehead. Sakura trembled trying to stay resolute and calm as possible. He smile dand took out a crystal "This is called Universe's tear my love, I was trapped within it's deep prison for hundreds, thousands of years untill your own magic was back in western school of magic"  
  
"what do you want Leferone?" Sakura barely kept out the fear in her voice. "Why my dear..that's not the way to speak to your future husband, your king" Sakura shook her head defiantly " You will never be! I am only dedicated to Eriol, Clow Read, Ciel and Christian..which ever name you like to call him..but to me Eriol is and always will be my only loved one!" Sakura gasped as Leferone slapped her cheek hard making it go red. Leferone shouted back at her turning around " I loved you more then my own life! I envied you for being able to just be a normal human mage!I seeked vengence on my father upon our mother's grave!...I learned everything that one can learn about magic.I lived a bitter life of hate, greeed but only one thing kept me from going totally dark and that one single starlight that it was, it was you the 'Star of Hope', why can't you understand me?" Leferone whirled around grabbing her arms again and laid his soft and full mouth on hers making Sakura shocked but even to her disgust or suprise, she couldn't decide that she was enjoying this heart melting kiss. Sakura actually responded back much to Leferone's suprise and went in deeper. Both Sakura and Leferone came back up air. Sakura realised what she just done and stepped away from Leferone in shocked face, "What...did you do to me?!?!" Sakura cried out still in shock. For the first time Leferone actually showed any feelings on his smooth blank face. " I ..I love you...and that is all I did...how much am I in love with you" his face looked wistful and yet hungry. Hunger for the feeling that he lacked of but been searching for all his life.  
  
Sakura looked around as Leferone silently swept his hand in broad sweeps and saw the field of stars, each one of them go out one by one. Sakura realised that he is still trying to destroy the Cosmic Trio. "no!!!!" Sakura launched her light card summoning to brighten this place, chasing out the darkness. Leferone blasted his own power which formed slowly in his two hands and then when the hands whirled ina circle a huge blast of dark sunlight fomred coming towards her. "No future queen of mine should fight meaningless fights" Leferone stated calmly.  
  
  
Outside the enclosure~  
  
Eriol felt uncomfortable as both Nicholas and he worked trying to tear apart the enclosure. As they blasted through the enlosure finally they covered their eyes as the light card went to work. Nichoals immediatly blasted at the figure of Leferone faster then even an eye could blink. Leferone put up his shield easily deflecting the assault.Nichoals smirked at this and nodded over to Eriol who stood back from Nicholas about 6 foot in distance then raised his tall staff, glowing in blazing dark purple that represented the darkness of rebirth then pointed forward which then connected to Nicholas's own glowing green power as it swirled up entwined then shot forward not straight to Leferone but to Sakura's own Star of hope power, which in response glowed eye blinding pink. The three powers combined swirled again and formed a circle of Cosmos which had a simple circle with a line crossing in the middle, a star and a sun encircling it and int he middle a golden power grew and flew towards Leferone who also have by this time have put up his own shield but was also preparing to blast the other two away.He drew in his power as he opened the gates to his own realm and let his power grow.  
  
The World seems to shake from the impact of two pwoers colliding. Yue and Kero chan other guardians nearly launched them selves at Leferone but knowing that they could be defeated easily just looekd out incase one of them collapsed from using too much magic."This isn't the Heaven's field Ciel!" Leferone shouted as he prepared a destruction spell of dark sun then thrust the gathered power forward which made a little impact on the shield made by the Cosmic Trio. Leferoen growled and his golden eyes lit up like a sun blazing from frustration and threw another spell at them nearly making Sakura to get knocked from her feet. All three of the Trio faces looked grim with concentration not to break this formation of power. Leferone smiled suddenly "Well I guess you won this little game too, but the biggst games aren't here yet so enjoy your little time you have left, especially you Ciel" Then opened a dark gateway and disappeared.  
  
All of the guadians and the Trio fell to their knees from exhaustion and noticed that the people around were asleep and was waking up. Sakura smiled bitterly at the spot he disappeared. "He...I don't understand him at all..one minute he seems to be concerned about me then the next minute he wants to bring down hell on earth" Eriol went over and held her close to him and let her cry into his shoulder. It has been along day. He gently picked her up and carried her over to his house which wasn't far away from the campus. "Sakura pelase rest well tonight and I will watch over you okay? I hope that will make you feel safer...and sleep well" Eriol smiled at the sleeping figure of Sakura nd put her down in her bed and held onto her hand as she slept. He, himself soon fell asleep from total exhaustion.  
  
[Sakura' dream sequence~]  
  
Sakura was Rosa again she was crying over Ciel's cold body, who was found dead on the morning of their wedding day. She must have cried for hours and hours. She came back to her house sitting inthe secluded garden on their estate when Leferone came over. "Leferone go away please I am not in mood to talk to others including you especially" Rosa sounded totally depressed. Leferoen ignored her plea and came up behind her hugging her close and set down butterfly kisses down her bared neck. "Leferone! please no..." Leferone chuckled and continued to ravash her with passionate hunger. Even then Rosa could not resist his touch which made her heart stop and let her desires takeover.  
  
[End of dream sequence]  
Sakura screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" and got up, her green emerald eyes quivering when she looked over, Eriol was sound asleep with her hand in his.She will make her wish come true this time. She smiled and went back to sleep but that day's encounter and the dream left her shaken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ta da! hwo was that Sakura is confused right now though about her feelings things. what could more worse then let her know that she herself enjoy Leferone's touch and love? it's a torture worth then a physical one.  
  
dream wind 


	11. Darkness of rebirth: part 1

~ When the hearts cry ~  
  
chapter 11: Darkness of Rebirth part 1  
  
AN: yup out of all of them our darling Eriol is going to suffer most in the Leferone's little game of torture!Someone asked why Sakura responds so to Leferone's hunger for her? I think this will spanned into 2 chapters, then maybe 2 more chapters after that? then I will concentrate on my other alternate pair fics.And oyu will get your answers to as why Sakura responds so to Leferone's touch.  
  
I like to thank all those who reviews my story especially from beginning of this trilogy to now, Especially Akara sanger,yuelover,cachagirl and many more. thank you all for helping me to keep writing.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Eriol tossed and turned in his sleep. He gave up and stayed awake staring at his bedroom's now dark ceiling. Soon it will be dawn signalling the start of a light, the sun filled day.His mind wasn't at peace, he dreaded seeing Leferone, which appearantly taken up the name as michaele in human form and was easily moving around in the broad day light among the normal people.  
  
A soft knock knocked at his door. "It's Sakura Eriol, I have brought your breakfast" Eriol smiled "come in..." Sakura came in carrying cute breakfast tray, and armful of freshly cut gardenias. Eriol slightly raised his eye brow at the flowers. "To cheer you up Eriol! remember the first time you gave me these beautiful flowers ? I was only 10 I didn't know yet you knew so much, much more..." Sakura smiled and blushed as Eriol tucked in a gardenia in her hair. "I wanted to ask, you something..Sakura about when you were Rosa..." Sakura's smile faded away "How did you feel about Leferone then?" Sakura looked rather bitter then responded "I was the second child born to my mother whom died when I was 10 years old...Isfraelia was her name...I had an older brother whom later I found out was child of god Helios.I never knew he developed those feelings for me...untill when I came to announce of our agreement. He acted strange, he never acted nice to you unlike he does to any strangers. He was coming closer to the creation of his order at the time too...But after Ciel died on the morning of Rosa's and Ciel's wedding day, Leferone lavashied his passions, attention and everything before my path, but I chose to be with you always so I chose my death by fighting a magical battle with him. I was only a ordinairy human mage who haven't had enough training. Of course I lost. I am not sure how to respond to him when he touches me...even just a brush of his finger tip is like touching a black surface of tempation. oh I am confused!" Sakura let Eriol hug her close to his arms, keeping her safe."Do you hate me even alittle bit? I mean how can I even be tempted by another's touch when you are so here, at last longer then most of my other previous life...I will never let you go please..please just stay by my side"  
  
Eriol smoothed her hair as he looked into her slightly tary eyes. "I will never ever leave you, we are bonded by fate, walk the same destiny we will always be together...for all eternity" Sakura smiled again enjoying this one peaceful moment where no darkness touched.  
  
  
Leferone~  
  
Leferone frowned at the attention of the women, rather all he passes. Even guys seems to be either glared enviously at his looks and smooth movements. But he only thought of one person that held his attention and that was Rosa or Sakura as she was called by in this life time.Her light brown hairs that was like silkened threads hang all the way down to her elbows and her sparkling emerald eyes. Leferone smiled and entered his home, human home. Leferone swung his hand to the mirrored wall in his lounge and an image appeared. Nicholas was searching through library for something and He nearly shattered the mirrors when he checked on Rosa and Ciel. They were sleeping peacefully in their back yard with Rosa's head on Ciel's lap. Why did Rosa love Ciel so much? when he could be so much better? Leferone growled making his beautiful golden eyes glow brightly. He decided that Ciel shoudl suffer more then others... His head began reel in the ideas.  
  
  
Sakura sleepily got up and saw a note has been placed on her book, Sakura just quickly grabbed it up and opened it. Sakura's face visibly paled.  
  
"Destiny is a funny thing,  
when fate comes in and plays,  
Threads of life spun by the  
three sisters of fate,  
can be cut at anytime..  
thus ending one's life...  
Darkness of rebirth's   
thread is hanging in balance.."  
  
Sakura finally noticed tha Eriol wasn't there..."Eriol!!!! Leferone what did you do to him!" Sakura screamed in to the air.  
  
  
Nichoals nearly died of embrassement when his mobile phone rang..thank goodness there was nobody else inthis section of the building. "Yes, Nicholas speaking" "Nichoals! It's Eriol...! he is gone, Leferone took him somewhere, hurry to my house!" Nicholas replied back with a wave of fear in his voice "Okay hold on! I am coming...Where is Ruby Moon and Yue? aren't they suppose to be wayching you? and Eriol too?" Sakura just said "Please hurry I will tell you when you get here!" "Alright expect me Tristan...I will be there in few minutes" Nichoals snapped his mobile phone shut and ran outside the library and magically disappeared and reappearing in his bedroom.And sumoned peacefully sleeping Tristan and dragged with him in to the portal he made to Sakura's place.  
  
  
Eriol~  
  
Eriol's head ached as Eriol made himself get up. But it wasn't the peaceful backyard of his house..but very ancient looking room, with runes and other ancient symbols all over the place.But when he got up he was snatched upwards by invisible ropes and was hung up in the air, like He once did to Li Sayoran back when he was still in Tomoeda primary school.He struggled trying to get free but it seemed that the strings which have pierced him (remind anyone of Fushigi Yuugi OVA? what happened to Miaka?) and held him like a marionett. "Well I guess my guest is awake after all" Eriol grinded his teeth as he heard Leferone's voice and muttered "I should have known..."Eriol but could not help but stare at the most beautiful man in front of him, did Sakura feel something this guy?Eriol Refused think about it anymore and glared with deathly calm glare at Leferone. "What do you want?" Leferone's mocking smile widened "All I want is your death and Rosa to be my side forever" Leferone pointed his elegant finger at the string that have pierced Eriol's body at various points and sent a painful dose of necromantic magic through is body, Eriol screamed with pain and his body was bleeding even more. Eriol hoped Sakura was okay and and Nichoals would come soon. It was dangerous for Sakura to come here.Leferone laughed an eerie laugh as Eriol Winced in pain."Do not worry Ciel, Youwill get to see your beloved Rosa before dying for all eternity" Eriol's heart sank, Leferone knew Sakura would come trying to rescue him, but if he died, Sakura will be sad..very sad.He couldn't do that..just couldn't.He had to think of way of at least getting unstrung.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arghh sorry it's too short ^_^....  
  
Sakura's wish? it was able to be alive to get married to Eriol with her memories of past lives as well.Which was denied to her on hr first life time as Rosa.  
  
Dream wind 


	12. Darkness of rebirth: part 2

~ When the hearts cry ~  
  
chapter 12 :Darkness of rebirth part 2  
  
AN:Sorry ^_^ for lateness but I hope everyone had a nice easter and all . I got better spell checker? O_O...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
At Eriol's house~  
  
Sakura leapt up slightly as Nicholas bursted in with Tristan from a magical opening. "Eriol is where?" Nicholas asked in a hurry as he came up to her and hugged her close.Sakura's cheeks blushed scarlet at the gesture but breathed as he let go soon enough. "Eriol has been kidnapped to where ever Leferone or rather Michaele as he goes by in his human form lives...well at least that's what we believe. Kero-chan even Yue-chan can't think any better" Nicholas looked at Kerbrus who was frowning deeply in thought, he nearly burst out laughing when he saw a huge platter of Kerbrus's favourite foods just near the paws of his full form. "Well I believe Tristan can help us locate Leferone " Tristan nodded as he stepped up from shadowed corner.  
  
"Leferone's even if it's of darkness that's almost undetectable, can be detected easily by..."and he took out a small gold disk, which had engraving of the Star of hope, Earth of light and Darkness of rebirth engraved in it's symbols in most beautiful way.The darkness of rebirth's magickal circle was glowing and pulsing with almost glaring dark purple power."...Disk of the Sun's tear" Sakura looked at her one time mentor "Sun's tear?" Tristan nodded firmly "Sun's tear...the power that was vested to each three of the Cosmic trio as the Sun shed it's tears for the fall of all three back when you were all Christian,Nicholas and Catherine from the House of the Sun" Nicholas raised his eye brow "But exception of Leferone, I thought you said rest of the House of the Sun was destroyed." Tristan smiled rather a knowing smile "There is another left...I didn't realize it until lately really...." and he pointed to the Darkness of rebirth's glowing magickal circle. "...Ciel's mother was also that of mother to Helios's child. But unlike Leferone's mother...Helios adored his mother, Tefia...she was most favoured and eternally loved of Helios. Thank goodness Leferone didn't know it, otherwise he would have more reason to torture Ciel or rather Eriol. For it was his bitterness against Helios's treatment of his mother that started all this mess" All nodded without replying.  
  
  
At the magickal basement of Leferone's house~  
  
  
Eriol tried every spell he knew in white magick trying to counter the complex spell that made the strings that held him like a puppet. He was slightly weak from bleeding but not too tired or weak yet.He hoped Sakura have changed her mind about coming...well she wouldn't;t so he hoped someone will able to stop her or change her mind. But wouldn't that be giving Leferone a small victory? Eriol struggled once again in the darkness as he tried to unlock some more spells as he worked his way down. but still he was virtually swung on a web of strings.  
  
"She will be the down fall of you!" Leferone reflected back to the past as he waited the rest of the game players to appear.It was the words that nearly broke his heart to pieces and somehow made him more obsessive of his...his love for Rosa.But he ruined? no! it can't be his fault...he just needed to get this Ciel and his reincarnations out of the picture for all eternity. Of course Rosa will have to be tortured a little for the damage she has done to him, right? but how? how can he do that if ..if she showed even a drop of her tear in those emerald eyes? Leferone turned his attention back to Ciel's latest reincarnation.He was struggling to his best, with only white magick, but can he use dark magick? wasn't that his domain also? Leferone smiled darkly as Ciel continually throw white magick against his black magick.  
  
  
Whilst outside....  
  
Sakura , Nicholas and Tristan looked up at the house or actually a traditionally styled mansion with mixture of fear and determination. Guardians came with them as back and scouts for mapping the area and a back up. No body can be too sure, considering Eriol was kidnapped right out of their own eyes. Who knows what kind of trap Leferone may have laid down. He probably knew they would come. What can he do to Eriol? hope not torture. All three minds raced more faster with every heart beat. Then Tristan finally spoke "We are gathering all our energy a little from all of us. so we can breach this...shield that surrounds the house" Sakura nodded grimly and Nicholas looked more serious then ever in his life recently.  
  
  
Sakura released her light card and also the dark card as well. Sakura smiled at her cards whom she loved so much. Light gently smiled as she sided by side with her counterpart dark card in front of her. "You still have that hope in your heart, mistress...I still can feel burning brightly. please do not loose that Star of hope" dark nodded and also said "Even I the darkness, mistress..a single grain of hope will shine through with your strength, do not let darkness consume you" Sakura nodded and smiled renewed her strength. It was finally the final battle and soon they will battle out in the 'Heaven's field.  
  
  
Nicholas thought he saw a vision of a field of white lilies and in each cup of the flower it was filed with blood. But the smell was sweet...he felt like if he was in content mood. Nicholas was glowing blindingly with beautiful green energy. Each flower swayed with hope and pureness and eternal happiness. Nicholas saw Catherine dressed as when she met him for the first time laughing and strolling along the field of flowers.Nicholas shook his head and concentrated on the battle that was coming up.  
  
Tristan thought of the ancient days, the time where everything started...all this mess.But something went wrong and the most famous magician in history created the magickal cards. That was unexpected event. But in the end it helped the one that will bring down the evil that threatened the world of sun. Tristan was glowing in gold and blue as he was the last of the 'Order of Apollo'. He sure felt the sun's ray caress his gently.  
  
  
  
At the basement~  
  
Eriol had no choice but trying to brake through using dark magick.Using it could cost his strength, this tiem he did something different from his usual magickal practice. Eriol started drawing in the residual of any dark feelings of anger, jealousy..etc in to a ball of energy in his vision then when it was saturated with the dark feelings Eriol slammed do it down on the strings that bounded him. It seems to have got Leferone on his feet instead of lounging around lazily like a graceful panther. that's when the whole place seems to shake violently from what seemed like an earth quake.  
  
  
Outside~  
  
Sakura commanded both light and dark card forward binding the element of sun of Tristan and the Earth's energy from Nicholas altogether. The result of the binding was beautiful beyond words. It flew towards the mansion then when it slammed into the shield, all of the guardians and the three magicians thought the sky was falling down.Then the dark power that shielded the mansion shattered. Sakura smiled as she rushed forward urging her shadow card to find Eriol.  
  
  
Leferone swore and leapt stretching out his magick and strengthening the strings that held Eriol tightly. Eriol moaned slightly as the sharp ends of the strings dug deeper into his flesh. But the pain wasn't what was worried mostly about as he saw the shadow card creep underneath the elaborate door to this chamber. " Eriol!!!" It was voice of Sakura closely followed by Nicholas's always noticeable snow white hair and Tristan's angelical presence. Eriol looked at her in distress. Because she was here not just Nicholas or Tristan.  
  
Sakura almost lost for words when she burst through the double door. Eriol was held like puppet, like he did once to Li-kun when she was being tested by him. But this time it was piercing his bare flesh, through his usual clothing, the blood ran slowly. Leferone's lips curved into a smile at her shocked face. Sakura ran over to Eriol as she summoned her sword card. Leferone frowned he wasn't expecting this, cards? that formed into a magickal sword? Sakura was crying as she started hacking through the strings whilst Leferone was a little confused and dazed by this action. Eriol fell to the floor as the last of the strings fell and Sakura cried as she hugged him close much as she can without hurting him. Eriol stroked her head gently as Sakura cried into his shoulder. "I thought..thought I was too late when I saw you hanging there like that..."Sakura said as she cried on. Including Leferone just watched.  
  
Nicholas smiled ruefully as he saw the woman he still loved so much crying.He wanted her to be happy in anyways he can make her.Soon unknown to him tears slipped his ever so green eyes and spilled over his finely carved face.His eyes were full of emotions as if he was back in 2 years ago...that night where Eriol and he took out in all in one fight and Sakura pleading them to stop.  
  
Leferone growled silently as He saw Rosa rushed to Ciel's aid and cried hugging him so close to her heart! Leferone stood there glaring at the couple united. Why hadn't he acted? was it because it reminded him of the scene more then 2000 years ago? when Rosa was crying over Ciel's corpse?When she looked at him with mixture of hate,confusion and fear?Leferone started charging up his power.  
  
Nicholas whipped his head around at sudden awareness of Leferone's rising magickal strength. Nicholas immediatly ran over to the couple and dragged Tristan with him and drew a circle trailing with green energy on the floor with his hand and the circle blazed in blinding emerald green energy as all of Cosmic Trio and Tristan disappeared.  
  
  
Outside~  
  
All guardians were breathing okay when all of them came back including Eriol. Tristan looked about all of them "Final battle is here..we must depart to the 'Heaven's field' tomorrow...It should be enough for anyone to replenish their power...and remember long as their is hope in our heart we will never be defeated"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arghhhh ^_^....rathr aboring chapter ne? but it does prepare nicely for the last two chapters!  
  
dream wind. 


	13. Cosmic Circle :part 1

~ when the hearts cry ~  
  
chapter 13: Cosmic Circle part 1  
  
  
AN: second last chapter! wow! nearly finishing it!and thanks for all my reviewers!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
At Eriol's House~  
  
  
Sakura gently snuggled against Eriol. It was a warm sensation, He was asleep, tired from loss of blood. Sakura silently and slowly got up as the clock indicated 8:00 o'clock in the morning.Eriol seemed a little pale and restless.Gently stroking his cheeks once more and went out to the kitchen after throwing on her dressing gown. As usual Ruby Moon was out and for once in along while, Spinel Sun was in his human form, looking elegant as usual. Kero-chan happily munching away on a toast in his human form, waving at Sakura as she came out smiling. Kero's shoulder length unburnished golden hair was highlighted giving it an impression of the shining sun.  
  
  
"Good morning Sakura-chan!' Ruby Moon chirped brightly."Yue is sulking away in his room today...he won't just budge" Kero informed her.Sakura raised her eyebrow slightly "Sulking? why...I knew he is emotional but..alright I will try, even though he doesn't like food." Kero smiled and Ruby Moon prepared the breakfast tray for her Master.  
  
Sakura~  
  
Sakura sighed as she walked up to Yue's room. When she opened it, Yue was looking out from the large window. "Yue-san?' Yue turned around at his mistress's voice. "Sakura-san? is something wrong?" Yue immediatly got up and came towards her.Sakura shook her head, "You were sulking around your room" Yue ruefully smiled "Yes, because knowing you all this time makes me feel rather uncomfortable about the final battle...and if something goes worng..I am not sure what I would do...if you get hurt or die..." Sakura hugged him, "Please don't say that Yue-san! remember long as the star shines, we will not be defeated? I will never give up! never..for you, Eriol-kun and everyone I care about!" Sakura smiled a teary smile and let go of Yue who followed his mistress down the stairs.  
  
  
Eriol~  
  
Eriol looked up at the ceiling, after he woke up the clock indicated 8:21. He remembered his torture and events. He smiled painfully as he remembered Sakura crying and holding him carefully. He wanted to wipe away those tears...but being strung up for hours with each passing minute loosing blood have tired him to weaker then new born kitten.The ceiling was pure white...it reminded him of the "Heaven's field" he saw in his dream.  
  
[Flash back]  
  
Eriol wasn't wearing his usual Sorcerer clothing but wearing a pure white chinese styled robe which underneath had another pure white plain long robe. The outer robe was decorated with intricate purple embroidery. and he also wore cloak like he did as Clow Read, but this time it was decorated with gold and purple, each embroidery representing a magickal sign. He held his own Staff. He was standing a field of white lilies, they swayed gently in the wind he couldn't feel or see. It was so beautiful, he almost cried when a hand laid it self on his shoulder, he turned around to see Sakura wearing her Sorcerer clothing like his, white, pink and gold. She was so beautiful, even more then the lilies around them. He nearly cried as another figure entered the field and it was Nicholas. Eriol smiled and waved over but Nicholas wasn't immediatly responding he seems to be in a dream a trance...then he realized they were all in a dream in a same place. Sakura have found him in her dream about the 'Heaven's field'.It seemed all so surreal like if all the fights were just a dream a figment of a great imagination.  
  
"Eriol?" Sakura's voice broke through his thoughts as she sat down next to him wearing her spring green dressing gown and a tray of breakfast in her hand. Eriol smiled and thanked her for bringing up the food. Eriol watched Sakura walk around his room talking about how were they going to explain to their tutorial professor about their nearly two days absence. Eriol couldn't help grin at her kindness which made her so attractive to everyone she met.  
  
  
Down below~  
  
"Knock Knock..." Ruby Moon raised her eye brow at Suppi and Kero then went to answer the door. "Oh Hi! Nick-san! ~ oh hi Tristan-san!" Both Kero and Suppi faultered at Ruby Moon's ever so cheerful greeting to whom ever. Tristan was wearing a golden yellow clothing, more of ancient greek style.And Nicholas in white and spring green clothing. "Master! Nick-san and Tristan-san is HERE~~" soon enough Sakura and Eriol came down both wearing casual clothing.Sakura wore a White blouse that fitted her and a pleated dark green skirt and Eriol wore Chinese style dark navy blue silk shirt and black pants. Tristan casually picked up a waffle and ate it plain. Nicholas said plainly and straight to the point "We are departing in 30 minutes to the 'Heaven's field' and here are the clothings for both of you to wear, and has anyone got questions?" Yue shot up his hand first "Do we guardians get to go and protect our respective master and mistress?" Nicholas smiled "No....this is the battle between the Cosmic Circle and Leferone" Yue's eye saddened knowing he can not help his beloved mistress. Tristan finished his waffle "Don't be sad Yue, for sure we have to win and will win it" Sakura and Eriol by this time have finally finished getting changed. Sakura lovingly stroked her Sakura cards."Please be with me " Sakura silently whispered to the cards and cards as it seems to respond to her by glowing lightly in pink."We are ready" Tristan nodded and took out a long golden staff with a golden crystal orb floating on top of the staff slightly, and drew a magickal circle resembling Eriol's magickal circle. "I the Tristan the last of magickal circle of Apollo command the doors to the Heaven's field to open! This is the battle of Light and Darkness let it open!" A glowing door engraved magickaly with the Cosmic Trio Circle appeared slowly opening a door to their final battle field, all of them were hit with beautiful flower smell drifting through the door. "Come all of you...Leferone should be opening a door to this place soon enough" All three smiled and waved at the guardians whom were smiling to make them not worry about their own emotional torture.  
  
Sakura gasped..."I saw this place in a dream! last night...I saw Hiko-kun and Eriol-kun too!" Sakura exclaimed smiling wildly as she bent down and smelt the flower scent in. "With this feeling I know I can win..I will..." Others nodded in silence.  
  
  
Sometime later,  
  
The cosmic circle stood into a circular formation as another door opened on to the field.Leferone was wearing magnificent black and gold clothing making him so beautiful for any human ever possibly to be, even a demi-god.Leferone smiled lazily at all of them and smile widened as he saw Sakura's sweet but right now suprised emerald eyes. "Well looks like every player is here including Tristan how amusing" He smiled again as he walked up towards Sakura when Eriol blocked his path. "Don't go anywhere near her" Eriol looked at the other man with deadly eyes that would normally make most people shrink back with fear. Leferone simply pouted "She is my sister..am I not allowed to greet my sister?" Nicholas's own green eyes was burning answered this time "Not you...The one that brought so much death upon so many people...nearly 300 people has been messcared in this city, all because of you and your order! How can I allow you to go anywhere near Sakura-san?!?!" Nicholas's own aura flared brightly. Leferone smiled like predator as he eyed his half sister, who were looking resolute and determined instead of being afraid of him. His own aura flared up of dark golden color but his golden eyes became bright as burning sun.Sakura was getting more resolute then ever to defeat him, because it was the only way to win. Sakura struck her card summoning all her elemental cards. Then summoned her fly card so she wouldn't have to use her own magick directly to fly.Then tension in the small space between the opposing forces grew, becoming alive then dead silence.  
  
  
Leferone~  
  
Leferone was rather furious that he did not get to touch Rosa first, damn Eriol and damn everyone in his way to her and his love.Was it really love though? it has to be...right? Leferone scolded himself for thinking such doubt, of course she did love him , just she didn't know it yet! Leferone calmly spoke, "The prise of this battle?" Tristan grimaced "That if we win, you leave the innocent people and us alone for all eternity...." Leferone grinned "and if I win?" Tristan frowned at Leferone's smile, he knew what he had to say "That you may take Rosa as your prize and may have us also" Sakura stepped forward "No! I demand that You may take me but leave everyone else along" Leferone grinned widely "Just Rosa is fine..." Eriol was grating his teeth but had to acknowledge that Leferone was getting what he dearly wanted to protect with his life should he fail tow win against Leferone.  
  
  
Leferone stepped several paces back then created his own magickal circle resembling a down sided sun instead of upright.It glowed dark gold in color the power of darkness exuded from Leferone, like if he was cloaking himself with power.He was so beautiful whilst he performed basic task done when using magick, it ws impossible for Sakura to not to stare as he performed it gracefully. "Are we ready?" Eriol nodded and Sakura stepped to the front, then nicholas and then finally Eriol, forming the 'Cosmic Trio Circle" from their combined magick. Sakura nodded to her cards which were floating around their mistress all these time flew towards Leferone in 4 direction, forming the circle of Element And then looked at each other and lunged at simultaneously. Leferone immediatly put his own shield which caused a huge spark of powers colliding all direction. Cards took a pace back then slowly swirled around with each other then again lunged weakening his shield.Leferone did not expect these strange cards whom one of the reincarnation of Ciel have created.Leferone's eyes glwoed bright as he commanded mentally through his link to Dark Sun's world and it's followers to keep up the work of keeping his connected to the dark power, in the 'Heaven's field'.It was necessary to do so otherwise he will loose...that that wsn't acceptable to him.  
  
  
Tristan was floating in teh sky gently flapping his golden wings whispered to the gentle breeze that seemed ever present in the field, "So this is the battle...for thousands of years...fate have worked hard to craft this...battle...I wish you luck Rosa...for long as the star shines, we will never loose..never"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry ! arghhh for writing late..I had so much work and had a flu, a real bad one ~_~ I am sure something was raking my lungs every time I coughed!  
  
One more to go!  
  
Drema wind 


	14. Cosmic Circle :part 2

~ When the hearts cry ~  
  
chapter 14: Cosmic Circle part 2 : Eternal  
  
AN: Oh my god! it's the last chapter...yay~...grab your little pillow and get ready for my attempt at trying to bring the conclusion to my little trilogy dedication.it maybe sad or happy or ever so over dramatic? XP....I thankall my reviewers, for keep encouraging me, since it's hard to find people who support Eriolx Sakura coupling. *GO! Sakura revolution!* oh yeah grab a nice glass of drink or hot chocolate and have a nice long~ read.  
  
ahem on with the fic~  
  
Disclaimer: please do not sue me...I do not own any legal rights to the official series.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heaven's field~  
  
Sakura was rather appalled by the fact that she still found Leferone's beauty fascinating. She and the rest of the circle prepared for their first attempt at breaking   
apart Leferone's first shield trying to make him use up a lot of magick at once. Elemental cards were already wearing down the first magickal shield. Sakura prayed   
silently as she called to the stars, connecting her self like a million stars, endless hope and light.It was vast network of stars.Sakura was ready to lead the circle.  
Time was about to start.  
  
Leferone~   
  
Leferone cursed the magickal cards, they were relentless and keep wearing down his shield and soon they will be getting through shield, making him loose a lot   
of energy at once. He knew they will strike then when he was vulnerable.Leferone cursed at commanded mentally to his followers to bring more energy tying to   
make up for the amount being used in maintaining the shield.That's when the cards broke through and he immediatly threw him self to the earth beneath his feet   
trying to avoid the sweeping elementals. That's when a huge imapct of magick a combined magick slammed him down hard. Leferone almost screamed but   
managed to bit it back in time. And threw up a black magickal shield, a stronger one. But right now his magick was low, and that was dangrous.He had to stall   
time, the nest best thing is to talk....to her heart and that of the circle.  
  
"Why do you keep fighting? Why don't you just give in...You can be with me for all eternity Rosa...instead of being my downfall.." Leferone said to the circle   
glowing bright in dark purple, green and pink.Sakura raised her eye brow at him "It was to be, Leferone, you had a chioice in your life after mother died and   
you chose path that will be the downfall of your self by those you consider important in your life...It maybe that House of the sun was cursed with it, should   
one choose a wrong path...' Sakura trailed off. Eriol came to her rescue when she became speechless, "For me Sakura-san is important and always will be,   
I my past self Clow Read knew this and have prepared the magickal cards to help her, so she won't have to die like she always did, to protect the one loved   
so much...He chose the path you could have taken, to protect something so precious to all 3 of us, to be blessed with love beyond all price"Eriol's eye flickered   
as he smiled darkly at Leferone.  
  
Leferone grinded his teeth at Eriol's remark about HOW he was wrong. He chose this path and why can't they understand it was so heart wrenching to his own   
mother die of terminal illness, being wasted away year by year, Helios could have helped to cure her, but no,he never cared for the human partners he once had   
affair with...he was probably seducing another female to have affair with.Why can't Rosa remember herself crying over her own mother? Why!?!? Leferone was   
confused but at least now he felt more better, flooded with dark sun magick he was ready to do preliminary battles with individuals first then the circle against him.  
Oh well Leferone thought, Here we go! destiny or not this was to be!He silently said to himself as started complex dark spell.  
  
Sakura grimaced and nodded "It's my turn to fight him alone, if any of you help me, I will loose instantly and he will become the winner...okay?" Nicholas looked   
sad and Eriol reached out his hand and stroked her soft cheek. "I understand Sakura...please just do not loose hope, nomatter what" Sakura smiled a slightly   
shaky smile at them despite her efforts."I wil always love you..." Eriol lifted her hand kissed it just like when he did first time back in Tomoeda. Sakura still went   
red but not so red like when she was young but nonthless and Eriol smiled. "Hoe...." Nicholas painfully smiled at the couple whom were very much in love. No   
matter what he still loved Catherine and it was to be always.Sakura stepped out fromt he circle seprating her own magickal circle from other's. "I am ready to fight,   
the fallen one of the House of the Sun" Sakura raised her staff and it burst into a dazzling light pink light and it engulfed the staff for brief few seconds then when   
it faded the staff have grown to full length like Other's.  
  
Leferone's face flickered with a low smile, a smile of a man bordering on insanity."Well Rosa...doesn't scene remind you of another memory?who shall be the   
victor this time?" Sakura just simply looked at him without answering. "Ah...in your yes, it tells me that you know it" Sakura just kept staring at him, like if she was   
bored waiting for him to make a move, so he did with a sudden swiftness he leapt at her swinging a heavy magickal war hammer in his hand. Rosa struck a card   
and suddenly Leferone was frozen in the mid air and Sakura flew up gently and took away his hammer. "Thank you time card" Sakur gave it a kiss before removing the effect of the card from Leferone. Leferone fell back to earth empty handed.Leferoen was furious, He hurled the complex spell he has been building up and threw all of it at Rosa, noone should survive that spell but at the last minute, Rosa struck a card again and the whole place was blinded with white light of love, hope and sense of the power of the Sun! Leferone screamed in rage."Not the power fo the sun! I hate it...may it be damned forever!" Sakura looked at him with pity, Leferone was insane with rage.  
  
"The light card, one of hope and Sun will effect your power the most, Now fight this fight like a sane person!" Sakura yelled across the distance she made   
whilst he was raging and screaming.To Sakura' suprise Leferone suddenly snapped back to his usual graceful predetory self."Yes, Rosa....Now, I am back   
to my self...shall we continue?" Sakua nodded and then added "Call me Sakura..Sakura not Rosa" Leferone shook his head "Rosa, Rosa, to me you haven't   
changed much over your various lives, to me it is always Rosa"He grinned as he stared at her with his golden eyes.His eyes seemed to fliker back to his memory  
as it seemed and Sakura was right.  
  
[Flash back]  
  
"Leferone! Leferone!" a younger Rosa who was barely 10 came running up with her first magickal flower creation up to him."Well Rosa, one day perhaps you  
will be known for your magick! Here, let me show you a little neat trick...what is your favourite flower?"Leferone smiled at his adorable little sister.Because   
he maybe only 14 at the time but being half divine made his magick almost to inhuman strength and power. "A Anemone*!It's such lovely little flower!" Rosa   
shouted excitedly, at prospect of getting another suprise from her ever so strong Brother.Leferone smiled and pointed his staff just above her head and whispered   
a few worlds, a short spell. Rosa giggled happily as rains of soft Anemone petals fell all around her. Rosa danced a little jig, making Leferone laugh.  
  
[End of flash back]  
  
"Leferone!" older version of familiar voice brought him back to the present battle.Leferone's eyes seemed lost in mists of memory for awhile then snapped back   
to it's usual sharpness. "Alright, get ready card msitress!" Leferone smiled as he said his spell.  
  
Come to me darkness,  
Walk the endless space between stars,  
Where the light sleeps...  
  
I am the death of the Stars!  
I am the dark light of Earth,  
I am the death of Rebirth,  
  
When the Stars fall,  
so will the hope and rebirth,  
Earth will die, it's light  
will fade away forever,  
lost in the dark heaven,  
  
Come to me darkness!  
I command you to this battle!  
Come to me! let my will bind   
you to it's master!  
  
Leferone's voice rang out clearly, across, starting one of the most, no...the most dreaded of all the curses and destruction spell. Sakura smiled rather then  
looking frightened, as she countered his spell with her own,  
  
Light of the stars!  
Forever shining in the   
Heaven!Aid me now!  
  
I am the Star of hope,  
I am the Light of earth,  
I am the Darkness of Rebirth!  
  
When the Heavens  
shine with hope and light  
Let Hope shine within each heart!  
Let joy of Earth be heard in every being!  
Let every living be reborn for brighter  
hope!  
  
Come and aid me now,  
Stars that shines in the Heaven!  
Hear my plea and let darkness  
fade away forever!   
  
  
All other three held their breath as two sorcerers glowed bright with their respective aura, so bright , that they covered the face almost entirely with their robes   
and arms. Sakura was first to throw the spell when it built up fully and Leferone, about less then one seconds later threw his as well and Sakura launched all  
her Earthy, Dark and Light as well. Leferone's own spell bounced harmlessly off Sakura's reinforced spell and came back at him with Sakura's spell and Card   
beings following very close. Leferone was able to keep standing up when his own spell hit his shield, but fell to his knees when Sakura's spell hit his shield and  
his magick with almost numbing impact not just his physical sense but magickal as well.Then fell to the floor almost totally when the cards all hit, eager to help   
their mistress win this battle. Leferone held up his hand "Fine...You win this one, Rosa!" Leferone grated that out, as he knew he couldn't fight any one of them   
with his current condition, as he lost enormous amount of magick with constant impact of strong amgick. Worst was Rosa didn't even seemed to be worn out in   
anyways at all.He hoped as he sent frantic command his minions to send more magick to him, that he could win the other two battles.It was or nothing, not even  
himself.  
  
  
Nicholas~  
  
Nicholas was nervous, who wouldn't be? he was to be next, Eriol and Sakura was talking quietly, then he saw Sakura blush faintly at what ever Eriol said.   
They looked s good together and so natural too. His own heart ached at loss of Catherine's effection, no Sakura's affection and chance at love. His beautiful  
ever green eyes glowed softly with that thought. But he loved her still, he didn't want her to cry like the day she found out about Christian's death. The sight of   
her crying nearly broke his heart. He would win this for the Earth and for Catherine. Nicholas smiled at more cheerful prospects and thoughts and readied him   
self for the next battle.  
  
Sakura~  
  
Sakura quietly walked away to Eriol's side, giving Nicholas the room needed to prepare for short while before going over to him. "Nicholas?" Nicholas turned   
around and smiled at Sakura. "Yes Sakura--san?" Sakura blushed faintly "I want you to always keep that light inside you, think of the beautiful moments of your  
life on earth if yo think you can not hold out..it should help...and" Sakura paused then asked again "Hold out your hand" Nicholas tilted his head puzzled,  
"Just do as I ask". Nicholas followed Sakura's isntruction and closed his eyes also. Sakura placed an object in his palm and folded it over. "Open your eyes   
again and your hand too" Nicholas did as she asked and when he saw what she placed on his palm he almost cried, it was a small carnelian winged angel   
pendent. He have given it to her as present for birthday back when she was Catherine."This...this is..." Sakura smiled happily "For you to keep that light in   
your heart and have faith in Earth"* Nicholas thanked her and gave a kiss to her hand and nodded. "I win it for you, for Eriol-kun and for the Earth"  
Sakura smiled brightly again "Thank you Nicholas" Nicholas smiled back, with tears almost ready to flow over his ever green eyes. He was beautiful,   
angelically beautiful with his snow white hair and his greenst eyes ever he looked like light that enveloped the Earth.  
  
  
"Are we ready?" Leferone growled as Nicholas stopped talking to Sakura and turned towards him." Have you regained your strength?" Nicholas asked  
not to much concerned about Leferone's obvious growl."Yes, very much" Leferone said sarcastically back.All the reaction he got from Nicholas was a  
raise in Nicholas's eye brow.  
  
Nicholas immediatly glowed with green aura that mtached his intense ever green eyes. Nicholas mumbled a few words and a second ring of magick appeared!   
no sorcerer dared to use second ring for it may drain their magick a lot. But maybe because of him being light of earth, it allowed him without draining his own   
magick so much. They saw Leferone swing his staff around drawing a complex symbol. Eriol and Tristan almost cried out in dispair, the symbol was of Death,   
bringing the power of darkness of Death and fear in it's pure form. Nicholas kept concentrating on his spell as he drew him self also a counter spell which Eriol,  
Tristan and Sakura did not recognise. Sakura wanted to rush in and help , Eriol's firm hold on her arms stopped her from doing so. Sakura turned to Eriol with  
teary eyes but Eriol shook his head.  
  
Leferone Drew a thin wire of the black mass assembled in front of him, then formed almost a million specks of Death. Nicholas smiled again, not fearing the   
Death looming over him. Nicholas shouted final part of his spell.And the circle of Elder Futhark Runes, which he hasn't used for sometimes flared blinding green.  
  
( AN:WARNING = This is irl spell :P)  
  
  
"Hail, Guardians of the Watchtowers of the East, Powers of Air.   
Here stands one in need of protection of the mind.   
Let the light of dawn surround me in safety,   
Let the Aspen tree ground me to Mother Earth,   
Let the eastern wind hold me in the palm of its hand,   
That I may grow in goodness and light, in the service of the Mother.   
  
Hail, Guardians of the Watchtowers of the South, Powers of Fire.   
Here stands one in need of protection of the spirit.   
Let the noon light surround me in safety,   
Let the Almond tree ground me to Mother Earth,   
Let the southern wind flow around me and protect me,   
That I may grow in goodness and light, in the service of the Mother.   
  
Hail, Guardians of the Watchtowers of the West, Powers of Water.   
Here stands one in need of protection of her/his emotions.   
Let the dusk of twilight shroud me in protection,   
Let the Willow tree ground me to Mother Earth,   
Let the western wind shroud me from all evil,   
That I may grow in goodness and light, in the service of the Mother.   
  
Hail, Guardians of the Watchtowers of the North, Powers of Earth.   
Here stands one in need of protection of her/his body.   
Let the dark of midnight shroud me in protection,   
Let the Oak tree ground me to Mother Earth,   
Let the northern wind keep me from all harm,   
That I may grow in gooodness and light, in the service of the Mother.   
  
Hear me, oh guardians of the elements and quarters.   
I stand a child of the universe   
Beset on all sides by those who wish me evil.   
I ask not that you change them, for their will is their own,   
But grant me strength, that I may shine in the light   
Growing in goodness in the service of Mankind and Mother Earth."   
  
  
  
  
  
The Runes glowed bright green like living flame of life, Nicholas specialising in Western Magick smiled sweetly at Leferone, who looked at him strangly at   
his smile.The realisation dawned on him, The spell that Nicholas have provoked, he was gsathering the 4 guardians of the 4 elements and their power in  
Edition to the Runes. Leferone threw the Million Deaths spell at Nicholas, and the immediatly the Circle of Elder Futhark Runes responded becoming Million points of living spirit to counter the Million points of spirit of Death. The result was spectecular, Every time a tiny green spirit and black spirit clashed,they seemed to fall into a dance untill one of them faded away. All of them , including Leferone, thinking more then just winning the fight looked at the vision in front of him. It was like watching the spirits dance in rythem with the Cosmos. Leferone then realised, one by one, the dark black spirits were being defeated.He launched a quick dark spell to amplify their dark power, and at the same time Nicholas gathered the 4 elementals together and they formed one purple being that blocked the energy flow then With one enormous burst of power, Nicholas pushed all of remaining spirits to eternal darkness forever. Leferone looked at him in disbelief before collapsing. Nicholas too fell to his knee, when other rusehd over to him helping him up and letting him sit down trying gather enough energy to stay up to watch Eriol's Battle.  
  
"Are you Okay, Nicholas?" Sakura sked him concerned, her still lovely emerald green eyes tender with her worries. Nicholas almost blushed but was able to stop in time from the red blush creeping up."It's Okay the Spirit Element used lot sof my strength in the final push...it's nothing, I just need some rest. Please let Eriol-kun get ready for his battle, and you too shold get ready should Leferone be still standing after he battles Eriol-kun" Sakur alooked at him sadly but nodded and got up and struck a card with her staff. A fun looking giggling card came out. "Flower-card please grant me a Gardenia flower!" Flower nodded and gave her mistress a perfect blossomed Gardenia flower and went back in. Sakura msiled and went to Eriol who now was getting ready to do his battle.  
  
  
Sakura held his hand gently, making Eriol startle out of his prepration. "Here, my beloved, for you" Sakura presented the Gardenia flower. Eriol smiled broadly and gave a light kiss on her lips. Sakura blushed crimson. Eriol then gently placed his lips on hers once again and this time a intense and passionate kiss. Sakura was so happy and the sensation of Eriol's kiss that was so passionate, yet so unearthly garce and intensiveness gave her the feeling tha she could win this battle for sure. Then both remembered Tristan who was looking away and Nicholas who have fallen asleep, then they looked at each other then blushed. "For oyu my love, I hope today will be teh day our road is smooth for once and all" Sakura still red nodded silently. Eriol looked at her once more then gave ehr a kiss on her forehead and let her go and walked over to Leferone who was waking up after getting last of energy he can get.   
  
Leferone suddenly seemed to get focused considering it was his most hated rival for Rosa's affection. "You!" Leferone screamed again. Eriol was deathly calm, reminding Sakura of Clow-san a lot.Leferone's eyes blazed like twin suns, making him look eerily beautiful. Yet Eriol just stood there casting his own circle exact opposite to Leferone's one. Leferone was the one to raise his eye brow but did not question him. Eriol's dark violet eyes was intense as he raised his magick, which was glowing and if one can hear, singing a song of darkness of Rebirth. Sakura shivered in the amount of power that Eriol was gathering around him into his magickal circle.Sakura realised he was going to do a spell he has done before once only....  
  
(if oyu have read my previous story....you will remember this one...XP)  
  
I am the Darkness behind and beneath the shadows.   
I am the absence of air that awaits at the bottom of every breath.   
I am the Ending before Life begins again,   
the Decay that fertilizes the Living.   
I am the Bottomless Pit,   
the never-ending struggle to reclaim that which is denied.   
I am the Key that unlocks every Door.   
I am the Glory of Discovery,   
for I am that which is hidden, secluded and forbidden.   
  
Come to me at the Dark Moon and see that which can not be seen,   
face the terror that is yours alone.   
Swim to me through the blackest oceans   
to the center of your greatest fears--   
the Dark God and I will keep you safe.   
Scream to us in terror, and yours will be the Power to Forbear.   
Think of me when you feel pleasure, and I will intensify it,   
until the time when I may have the greatest pleasure   
of meeting you at the Crossroads Between the Worlds.!  
  
Leferone could not blocked in time, worst was that it was colliding with dark power like his but tightly controlled. Leferone screamed in pain as he had no time to counter the spell, it hit with power that was never felt before. Leferone screamed again as the pwoer went away thenc ame back at him in full again. Leferone held up his hand which Eriol paused his spell, "I give up...now let it fight against me and the entire Cosmic Circle! properly!"   
  
All three of the circel smiled at each other and got up in to a traingular position then held their staff towards teh middle and their own powerd flew from them forming a glowing golden power in the middle. Then each of them whispered "Star of Hope"..."Earth of Light"..."Darkness of Rebirth" Then the Golden power that has been constantly growing, blazed like as if the Sun was just born. All three shut their eyes but continued on a low chant of their personal spells. Then Tristan smiled fianlly and dove in to the pool of light. Making Leferone scream rage as Tristan have sacrificed himself to add the power of Apollo into the light.  
  
Sakura smiled at Leferone, almsot a pure, sympathetic smile and Leferone looked at her with wide and frightened eyes, and managed mumble out "no...Rosa! please! you can't do this to me....NO!!!!!!!!" Leferone's usual graceful voice resounded int he Heaven's field as the light hit him and totally destroyed every drop of his magick, and connection to his world...thus making him just mere mortal as he collapased. Sakura smiled again as she seperated the power and saw Tristan's silent body fall out and land softly on the earth. Nicholas cried out dismay and shock and Sakura gasped and Eriol stared disbeliefing.None of them saw him dive into the light as they have clsoed theri eyes after it became too brilliant for their eyes.Nicholas hurried to Tristan's side. Tristan barely opeend his eyes, looking at Nicholas then others..."You have defeated him...I am glad...Please..do not forget today Nicholas..and protect Rosa with all your heart..." Nicholas nodded as his mentor and friend for last almost 300 years.Sakura started crying as she saw Tristan's eyes close. Eriol hugged her close to him kissing her softly on top on her head.  
  
Then all three remembered Leferone, then turned towards where Leferone lay on his side, unmoving and Sakura got up and ran to his side. Leferone was dying, it was in his eyes. "Rosa...yoou came..I am so sorry..and you too my half brother Ciel..."Eriol's eyes widened "You knew?!?!" Leferone nodded his head once only. Sakura was now crying torrents of tears, "Please don't cry Rosa...ah..Sakura..what a lovely name...I am now will be in peace....I have no more regrets other not able to have enough ability to cure our mother....and threading a path that must have tortured your soul..." He paused trying to continue on but his voice was fading "Please take care of my brother...he is last remaining of the House of the sun and it is important he does so....Now one more request...please do not cry like that...and I also like to thanks Nicholas..I apologise for hurting him before...and I will always love you....I hope you will remember that..." Sakura nodded as his finger which have traced her face dropped and Leferone took his last breath.  
  
All three relaised...it was over...finally all over. Their destiny was fulfilled, and their road to future was smoother. The Heaven's field all sang softly into their ears, soothing their own confused feelings.  
  
Greatest battle has been fought,  
Where the Sun shines brightly,  
And Peace reigns....  
  
Now the spirits of those who  
died are in rest,  
can you see them?  
can you hear them?  
can you remember them?  
  
Let the darkness fade forever   
and Stars of Heaven shine forever...  
  
It was a strange song but it soothed them some what. Eriol got up first and helped Sakura to get up and handed her a hankerchief first then hugged her close gently moving his long elegant fingers among her soft hair. Then he let her go, also giving Nichoals a hand shake "You did well, Tristan would have been proud of you" Nicholas smiled at Eriol "And I am sure Helios would have been proud....I thank you for always loving Sakura-san as she so deserves." Eriol grinned "She derserves to be forever by anyone" Nichoals and Eriol both agreed on that and Followed Sakura who have created a gate back to the normal world.  
  
  
All three was greeted by agitated Guardians who haven't slept or ate for during the battle. All three were glad, even if meant enduring Kero's and Ruby Moon's usual loud banter. Everything was going to be okay...Eriol and Skaura looked at each other, then Eriol extracted himself from Ruby moon's death hug and went over and held her hand looking simply at her, still marveling at her simple and yet beautiful beauty. He ksised their engagement ring which a tear dropped on the ring....Eriol wiped his eyes with his free hand smiled happily. "We are finally together...for all eternity" Sakura nodded as she hugged herself close to him.  
  
( Sailor Moon Mars's single "Eien no Melody")  
  
Shaded by the sunlight  
In my heart you are here  
Even without saying you love me  
You are here in my heart  
  
Say, thanks for your bravery  
Look, the newly born power  
Covering everything, shining brightly  
  
Even more than the spacious sky and the sea  
My dreams have no limits  
I have realized that because I am in love  
  
In the stream of destiny  
I want to swim together with you  
Whatever happens to us  
I'll be sure not to give up  
  
Say, I'm glad we met each other  
That warm atmosphere around us  
The days of being hurt are melting away  
  
I love you so much that I could die  
Drifting in the wind the seed  
Will sprout like your smiling face  
  
Where there is no sound in the corners of space  
Everybody is alone  
When at least our feelings of love meet  
I can go on to tomorrow  
  
The throbbing building up warmly  
Eternally whoever's heart it is in  
It will resound loudly, the magical melody  
  
Even more than the blue sky and the sea  
I will chase after my dreams with love  
Your deep eyes told me to do that  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
boohoo...it's finished...not quiet..there is an epilogue of course..how can I leave out their wedding scene? ne? a short one soon...I hope you liked it...and a big Thanks to every single one of my reviewers...for keeping me going.... I hoep in the future I will able to write another trilogy with fresh cast of characters.*Bows to all the readers* thank you ^^;; Now I can concentrate on my Heero x Usagi fic and Legolas x Serenity fic too.   
  
Dream wind 


	15. Epilogue

~ When the Hearts Cry ~  
  
Epilogue :The Wedding  
  
AN:Yes finally the wedding scenes ^^ and much after thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Sakura~  
  
Sakura smiled at her self, she was now a grown woman of 24, and her big day have finally arrived. Of course the dress she wore has been 'especially' made by Tomoyo-chan.She looked at the delicate, feather light long veil decorated with sparkles of crystal beads.Tiny little white roses decorated her hair with silver tiara, a simple one but design was elegant. It was based off an 'Art Nouvaeu' design as Tomoyo-chan called it.Her dress was made of Luxurious silk and dutchess satin, elegant in design as well very simple, design of neo-classical design, with white chiffon over the dress, also decorated with star shaped crytals at the hem of the dress.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Sakura turned around to find her best friend peeking in.  
  
"Oh my God! you look absolutely beautiful! I believe every male at the ceromany will fall in love with you! yes it's the great card mistress Sakura as she should be!beautiful, strong and wonderful!" Tomoyo launched into another rant about Sakura whilst Sakura sweat dropped at Tomoyo's unchanged habit.  
  
"Hey let me look too!" Ruby Moon barged in with her own bride's maid dress, also dressed by Tomoyo-chan. Ruby Moon squealed her delight."Sakura-chan! you look so pretty! pretty as the stars that sparkle in the heavens!" She then proceeded to hug her in her signature, breath chocking style."Ruby Monn...pleeaasse....let me gooo...*gasp*" "Oh sorry! I just love Sakura-chan too much Sakura-chan is so cute~"Tomoyo sweat dropped.  
  
  
Eriol~  
  
Eriol was nervous, of course, his semi-long black hair slicked back slightly, tied with a violet velvet ribbon. He wore a black velvet tailcoat, hemmed with silver lines. He wore everything else pure white silk, the vest, shirt, bow tie etc.Todayy was his dream come true, more then two thousand years, he dreamt of this day.  
  
'Master?" A unearthly looking person walked in with his swooshing long black hair."Yes, Spinel Sun?"  
  
"Are you ready? you will look after mistress Sakura?" Eriol grinned at this, "Of course Spinel Sun, I have finally achieved some peace in my destiny" Spinel nodded, as Kero and Yue also came in."Kero and Yue," Eriol spoke quietly.  
  
Kero was in his human form also, wearing an expensive loking suit, which just about all immediate family and guardians were fitted with Tomoyo's creations."Eriol, Sakura is ready, I hope you are, don't fall down or something please...Sakura will be so embarassed" Eriol laughed at this."Well I haven't stumbled yet in my life as Eriol so who knows?"  
  
Yue looked good in his white suit which he insisted he wanted it white, not any other color."Congratulations Eriol-San" Eriol smiled "Thank you, Yue, I hope for brighter and perhaps better future" Yue nodded quietly, "Mistress Sakura, being smouldered by Ruby Moon currently...I hope she is okay"  
  
Kero stared in shock at Yue, He could have humor? He's gotta tell Sakura about this, after wedding ceromany.This was a kodak moment in their history so far.  
  
  
Outside the preparation rooms~  
  
Touya smiled at his little sister getting married, he was already married with a little baby girl. His wife Ariko was happy playng with their baby daughter currently.He wasrelieved that everything was okay, he and his wife has been living in France for over last 5 years.  
  
Fujitaka was showing signs of aging but he still loked good as he did years ago. He smiled a little sadly, wishing his wife was their to watchehr little princess getting married.  
  
Tomoyo's mum was pacing back and forth, trying to picture what Sakura would look like inher wedding dress. Of course she was proud to be mother Sakura's best friend!  
  
  
(AN: AHEM! Finallythe wedding scene!)  
  
  
Flower card sprayed myriad of Sakura flower petal all over the wedding place.Or rather the garden in a country side mansion Nicholas owned. Nicholas was wearing matching snow white suit and was smiling happy with a small camera crew to make this moment an ever lasting memory for all of them.  
  
  
The Bridegroom entered the aisle, carefully and elegantly walking up the aisle withnatural grace. Eriol kept himself from crying tears of happiness. Nicholas was his best man.He silently wished Tristan was there to watch them.  
  
The most anticipated moment came, the entrance of Bride. The curtain finally lifted and Fujitaka and Sakura entered the aisle. Eriol and everyone gasped as the Bride entered and walked up the aisle. Ruby moon smiled and so did Tomoyo, except she had stars in her eyes.  
  
Sakura finaly reached the alter and they both knelt carefully on the small steps in fron the alter.  
  
(AN: Yes I am skipping the part of the long speech marriage celebrant makes in most wedding ceromanies)  
  
Celebrant: "Will you take, Sakura Kinomoto, as your wife, and to love her and cherish her?"  
Eriol:"Yes I do"  
Celebrant: "Will youtake Eriol Hiirigizawa as your husband be dutiful and loving wife?"  
Sakura: "I do"  
Celebrant:"you may kiss the Bride"  
  
Silence came over the crowd as Eriol slipped a fine gold ring with single emerald star with a small sparkle of diamond around the tips. Sakura was crying, thank goodness, Tomoyo suggested to use, water proof mascara Sakura thought.  
  
"For you, my light and my eternal love, Sakura" Eriol whispered as he lifted the veil and slowly kissed her gently. Sakura smiled as they finally stopped kissing.  
  
"I am so happy, Eriol...everything will be fine...from now on...I will shine rbight as any star in the heaven" Eriol jsut simply smiled at her, then led her away from the alter.Their life was about to begin, a peaceful life that is....  
  
  
Next day, in a fancy Hotel in France~  
  
Sakura snuggled closer to Eriol, to believe that their wish has been finally achieved. So many people died to come to this one end, but at elast, no more sacrifices were neded to acheive peace.  
  
"Eriol?"  
"Yes?"  
"I wonder if all those peopel, especially Tristan, and othes are smiling down on us now?"  
"I believe so and shedding this sereness of our mind for us"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Go on, Sakura"  
"Do you regret something?"  
  
At that Eriol paused and looked at Sakura and nodded.  
  
"Yes, Death of those whodied, including Leferone"  
"Why..?"  
"because, he lived a life mostly full of bitter regret and revenge...if I was there, maybe I could have saved him..much as we were arch enemies...I still regret it in some way. Yet I destroyed him...maybe it was fate..that and he wanted so to die peacefully so he can exist in a state of happiness with no dark feelings clouding his mind..."  
  
Sakura smiled and buried her face in his shoulder, smiling for the moment of this happiness.  
  
"It seems to be fate...afte all it was fate that decided that we shold eb together forever...right?"  
"Right"  
  
"Good night, Eriol..."  
"Beautiful dreams, Sakura..."  
  
Soon, Eriol was staring at the ceiling when Sakura drifted off to sleep in his arms. Eriol smiled and hoped that this was a happy end to the legend they all have lived, and worked so hard to keep this place they love so much safe and being together through all times and life times. It was their own legend. Finally Eriol too drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
~END~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
AN: YES! It's totally finished with epilogue too ^^....what did you think ??  
  
....  
  
Please review for the final time for this Trilogy...thank you...everyone who have reviewed, commented etc...I hope to bring another Eriol x Sakura Trilogy soon ^_^. 


End file.
